Collections of Luffy
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: This is a series of oneshots that focus on a generbent male(s) who is paired with Luffy. This will include males in the crew, brothers, other pirates, mostly anyone who been in contact with Luffy, and they are turned into a female. Warning: Genderbent any-boy, AU, swearing, Fem!Any-boyxLuffy
1. Zoro - The Damsel in Distress

Fem!ZoroxLuffy

A week, a week till I get free; within one week I get let go and strangle that idiot son. Damn idiot, all of this was because I wouldn't date him.

_I was in the pub, in Shells Town, drinking my fill of sake (gotta love that stuff). Next thing I knew, all of the noise in the room quieted and howling could be heard. As any good swordsman (woman) would, I had my guard up, waiting for a attack; which came pretty soon. The door opened to revealed a Blondie with bun (or onion) shaped hair, with him were some of his 'pet' wolves and terrific marines. All I knew was that the Blondie was shouting orders to the frighten marines, saying 'My father' at the end of the sentence. _

_I just kept on eating my meal, drowning it with sake; there wasn't a reason to fight...let. I wasn't going to give in like the other villagers, plus there wasn't a reason to be afraid since it was just a wimpy father's boy, one who used his father name to get what he wanted. _

_The little girl who was working there, I think this was a family pub (but who in their right minds let a small girl serve in a fucking pub). She was the one who serve me my meal, and afterwards I heard her scream._

_One of the 'pets' gotten loose from his un-tighten leash (if he had one), and had it's eye on some food, which in this case was the little girl. She gotten knocked back and the wolf went in for the kill, well that was when I stepped in. No one, not a small girl or boy, was going to be harmed in my presence, not unless I was the one doing the deed. _

_The Blondie turned around and was shaking his toy-sword at me for knocking one of his precious pets down. "Who the hell are you!" he demanded. I just ate since I done what I did, nothing more than that. He took a breath in after a while, "You can't be..." _

_He walked closest to me, much to my disliking. Blondie pointed the sword directly tot eh side of my face, "Pirate Hunter Zora?"_

_"So what" I said back with my most deep (without sounding manly) voice I knew, also the same one that kept people their distance. _

_"WHY THE HELL IS A PIRATE HUNTER BOTHERING THE MARINES?!" So this Blondie was a part of the marines, or more like his father is. _

_I took a bite without answering him, which he didn't take very well. "YOU!" he screamed as his sword came down, missing me. I kicked the sword upwards, landing into the boards above my head, it wasn't coming down any time soon. He gasped at my action, not noticing that I took another; I hit him upside the face making him land against the wall. _

_I drawn out my sword, which was my reason for living. I had to kept living to defeat the Greatest Swordsman in the World, for me and my dear friend who pasted away, Kuina. _

_My sword was inches away from his neck, it was so close. "You're annoying... you're pets too" I said to the wimpy blond._

_The blond shook and shake, but his expression changed like he just realized something. "If you be my women, I'll forget about this whole thing," he tried to offer me. He was one of the man I hated most, the man who seen woman as inferior, now I sound like Kuina. I rather died than be with that Blondie._

_"Hell N-O" I replied very slowly. _

_"What? No one rejects my offer, you woman should be proud that i even thought about you, wait till my father hears about this, you'll be dead."  
_

_"And?" I questioned._

_He looked around trying to think of something else, "Those people will be executed. What do you think? Have about we make another deal?" he said._

_That got my interest; he stood up still fearing my swords. "Why don't you go to jail instead of them?" he said, after a moment he added, "A month, if you survived one month, I'll let you free."_

_Hmm, a challenge. "One month, right?" I questioned to make sure I heard right. I dropped my sword, making it stick into the ground, to finalized the deal. _One thing most people didn't know, I kept to my promises so I trust others to do the same.

Only one week left, I hadn't bathe, eaten, or showered (I bet even garage monsters would kept away from me), I hadn't done anything that a human needed. But this was a challenge to test my will strength, not something I took lightly.

"Where is that demon?" asked a childish voice, I didn't know since I wouldn't waste my energy to find the master of that voice. Heck, it might just be another person who wants to look at me like I'm a zoo animal.

I heard some low mumbles, not coming from the childish voice, sounded like a depressed voice.

"Yeah, there she is!"

"She can't be out here...AHHHHH" said the same depressed voice from earlier, but it sounded more wimpy. I guess he (that wimpy voice) finally noticed me tied up to this cross. "Black hood...long green hair...waistband..." I heard him examining my appearance.

"If we untie that rope, she can escape right?" asked the childish voice. WHAT THE FUCK! I'm not a fucking damsel in distress, plus does he even know who I am?

"DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!" said the wimpy voice. "What do you think'll happen if we let her go?! I'm sure she'll kill you, Luffy-san."

So it was 'Luffy-san' who wanted me sent free, is he a baka?

"No problem, I'm strong!" the now Luffy said, was he challenging my strength just because I"m a girl?

Well it's time for me to said something since this is getting annoying. "Hey, you guys, you're bothering me... so get lost," I said in my murderous voice. When I looked up I seen a pink-haired kid (I thought my green-hair was weird) who I'm assuming is the wimpy voice since he jumped when I told them to get lost; and a boy with black-hair and a huge smile, the suppose Luffy, he wore a red vest and a straw hat. That was all I seen till I went back to sleep.

Skipping Helmeppo's Part since I find him too annoying to write again.

"So you're a bad guy?" asked the strawhat kid, he was standing two yards away from me.

"You're still here?" I asked since I'm pretty sure I used my murderous voice that would scare anyone off, running to the hills.

"Being publicly humiliated...Are you really strong?" he asked.

"Mind your own business!" I complained, how dear he walk in here and think I'm weak.

He started walking wards me, "I would have escape within three days."

"I'm different from you. I'll survive to show them...definitely."

"Huh, what a stubborn girl" Luffy smiled as he started to walk away.

I had to stop him, "Hey wait!" He stopped in his track, and looked back at me. "Can you get that?" I asked, my eyes on that smashed rice-ball that the little girl made me.

"Are you really going to eat this? It's more of a dirt-ball now," he said while picking up the pieces.

"Shut up and give it to me!" I screamed at him. I opened my mouth so he could feed me, not like I want him feeding me. He gave it to me, and I ate the dirtly rice-ball, well more like coughed it down. Luffy just waited in case I wanted something else.

"Told ya so" he snickered. I guess he wasn't waiting to help me any, just to gloat.

"It was good, thanks for the food" I said stubbornly. "Tell that to the little girl."

Luffy just smiled more and walked off; I went back to sleep to conserve my energy if I wanted to live for seven more days.

It was the next day that I seen him again; he was standing in front of me with that huge smile. "You again? You have way too much free time."

"I'm going to untie those ropes, and you're going to be my comrade," said Luffy.

"What did you say?" I asked not believing what he just said.

"I"m looking for people to join my pirate crew" he said while walking closer to me.

"I refuse" I said. "You want me to be the bad guy? How annoying..."

"What's wrong about being a pirate" he said it like I was bashing his faith.

"Pirates are scum. Who wants to be one?" I said.

"Does it matter?" he said in a huge grin. "You're known as a evil pirate hunter, Zora the demon."

"I don't care what society has to says. I never regretted anything I've done. I will survive and do what I want to do!"

"Ahh... is that so?" he said in a fragile tone, which changed soon. He turned around and said, "But I've already decided that you'll become my comrade!"

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT BY YOURSELF!" I complained.

He totally ignore my comment, "You use a sword, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that baka son took them away from me."

"I'll go and get them for you!" Luffy said.

'WHAT?!" I said, not believing what he said.

"So when I return your swords, you become my comrade!" Luffy was blackmailing me, I didn't know what was worst the baka son's woman or being on a crew with him as captain.

"You are really dense!" I said but he didn't hear since he went running, laughing on the way. "Is he really going to attack the base himself?" I asked myself. I looked up and seen him running the other way, "You idiot! The base is the other way! Not over there!"

I've calmed down till I heard "Gomu Gomu-" and felt the wind hit me. I looked up and seen Luffy wasn't around. He was stretching across the field, who the hell was this guy? What the hell was he?

After he stretched, I felt someone tugging on my ropes. I looked down and seen the pink-haired boy. He was shaking, maybe because he actually knew to fear me or since his 'strong' pal wasn't here to save him if I decide to kill him, wasn't that what he said earlier?

He started talking, but I didn't listen; it was when he said "That jerk's son said he was going to execute you today, Luffy punched him in the face for breaking your deal. After that, he wanted you on his crew."

I looked up at the base, so this boy was actually saving me from a fraud. I should've knew but Luffy still decide to recuse me before that baka son execute me. Maybe Luffy was someone I could count on, he barley knew me but he attacking the base because of me; plus there was just weird feeling in my stomach thinking bout his actions. Maybe I liked the idea of being the damsel in distress sometimes, with Luffy as my savior.

And that's how I met _my _Pirate King.

**I know that's a crappy ending but I was thinking about 'How I Met Your Mother' while writing this. And for those who didn't get the hints, like using 'Zora' 'She' in here, Zoro is a she; even if I didn't make that well-known. **

**Also this whole story is (oneshots) going to be about different guys in One Piece turning into girls and liking Luffy; so any boys x Luffy. That all of theses stories are going to be in different stories lines, I might make some twoshots. I need some suggestions on my next oneshot in this series of Alternated Boys, just named the 'male' and location, then I will write the rest. **


	2. Sanji - The Crush and Diner

**I started writing this after reading KyokaraMaohfan's comment, since there ain't many Fem!Sanji around.  
**

**AU: Modern Time, Fem!Sanji (who will go by Sana)  
**

**And of course Fem!SanjixLuffy is the pairing**

**Thanks for the support since I figured this wouldn't get a lot since it's not Fem!Luffy (which is my main area and most written Fanfic types around). **

Sana stood in the doorway of her workplace, the Baratie, which was owned by the shitty old man, Zeff. She been working for since she first dream of becoming a cook, Zeff was her menter, he was good but Sana wouldn't said so. Zeff was also the closest she had for a father figure, since her own was always in the office not taking notice of young Sana.

Today was going to be another normal day, Sana who swoon the male customers and their dates will give her an evil eye, a moss-head (female) would walk in since she was always lost on her way to the dojo. It was another normal day for Sana, her eyes were filled with hearts at every male she seen, then her manger would pop her upside her head for losing the female's business, not that Sana cared. It was all normal till man slide across the floor, he came from the doorway.

He lifted his head up, which was covered by a worn out Strawhat and ran to a bar stool. He sat there chanting 'Food, food, food,'. Sana's eyes brighten up, this man was Strawhat Luffy, which wasn't a bad thing. He was a senior, same grade as Sana, at her school; he was in the popular group. The group was full of all of his friends, plus his brothers who ended up in the same grade as him since they kept failing classes, one reason was because Ace, one of the older brothers, kept falling asleep during class; the other was both brothers were hell on wheels. The teachers couldn't keep them in the class, and soon Luffy followed their footsteps. Along with his brothers, were his friends; Moss-head, Nami, Robin, Usopp-san, Chopper-san, and Franky-san.

Luffy, he was one of the hottest males in the school, next to his two brothers; but he was also the densest out of the trio. All of the girls wanted him, including Sana, but he never took a hint. He even rejected Boa, the hottest chick in the school who had her eyes set out on him since the first grade. To him everyone was a friend, sometimes family; since he wasn't blood-related to his two older brothers.

Sana as you could tell, had the biggest crush on Luffy-san, maybe even bigger than Boa's.

She went up to the counter and asked, "_Luffy-san~ _What would...you like to...eat?"

"Meat!" his answer was swift. He always had a liking to meat, more so than his brothers.

"Of course, Luffy-san~" Sana said, more calmly than before since she was actually talking to her crush.

"Shishishi, you're funny!" Luffy said, pointing to Sana's heart-filled eyes. A blush formed on Sana's cheeks at his remark. "Do you have a fever?" he asked with concern in his voice. He took her head in his grip and pushed it against his forehead, to check the temperature, something Chopper taught him. Chopper taught him that since all of the girls around him gotten fevers, so Chopper showed him to help him check on his soon-to-be patients.

Sana pushed away, shyness overcame her. "No... I'm fine" she lied through her teeth.

Before they could talk anymore a bell went off, the bell was used to alert the waiter of the meal. Sana headed to the food bar and grabbed the plate full of meat, one that goes to Luffy.

She headed back to Luffy's seat, handing him his food. She was about to clean up a table away from him so he wouldn't notice her blush that was growing. "Hold up a minute!" Luffy said.

Sana turned around and faced Luffy, "What else do you want, Luffy-san?" she asked in a fake voice since she was nervous as hell.

He patted the seat next to him, "Come sit with me!"

"WHAT?!" Sana asked with surprised in her voice.

"It's lonely eating alone, food tastes better with the people you eat with!" he said with a huge smile.

Sana did what Luffy said, almost fainting at his request. He wanted her to eat with him~ This was like a date~

"Oh yeah, how do you know my name?" he asked since the whole time since Sana been waiting on him, she been calling him his name.

"I go to school with you," she admitted.

"You do? I haven't seen you. What's your name?" Luffy said as he took a bite of meat, spitting some of it out as he talked, which Sana didn't mind.

"I'm Sana; I'm also in the same grade as you, but most of my studies are in the food department."

"You cook? You should cook for me!"

"Huh?" was all that Sana could said.

"Because I can tell you're a good cook!"

"HUH?"

"Shishishi, I like you, you're funny," Luffy said with a huge smile. This made Sana blush more, even her nose was red.

"You like me?"

"Of course!"

After that both of them started talking, having a good ol' time like they were childhood friends. Sana, during the whole conservation, was looking at his face, moving away when he looked at her.

He soon finished his meal and paid the bill. It was closing time so Sana had to closed up shop, since everyone left during their conservation. She was cleaning his dirty (well it was clean since he wipe it clean) plate while Luffy was waiting for her. They both headed out the door, Sana went one way while Luffy went the other way.

"Hey, wait!" yelled Luffy, Sana turned around. She wasn't expecting the sight behind her; Luffy was running wards her waving his arms in the air.

When he gotten close, he was panting. Sana asked, "What did you want, Luffy-san~?"

He wiped the sweat pouring down his face and looked at her, straight in the eyes, which would have made Sana faint. He stepped closer to her and slightly kissed her on her cheeks, causing her to freeze. Luffy, the hottest guy in school plus the densest one, just kissed her.

After the kiss, Luffy backed away a little, giving her some room.

Sana brushed the spot where the kiss was, "Why?" was all she could ask.

He gave her his huge grin and said, "Because I like you!" He leaned closest and gave her another kiss, same location. After the kiss, he looked at his watch, "Damn, Ace is going to kill me." After that he ran back the other direction, the direction to his house.

Sana was frozen to the spot, her crush just kissed her, her crush was suppose to be dense but he gave her a kiss. Not just one kiss, but two in the same place. "I could just die right now, this was the happiest moment in my life" she said mostly to herself.

But she didn't know, Luffy had many more things waiting for her. During lunch one day, he went searching for her, causing her to blush. He told his friends/brothers about her and sat right next to her during lunch.

Then when the bell rang, the bell was for the ending of lunch, he did the thing that surprised everyone in the school building. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips, not the cheek this time. Everyone in the lunchroom fainted, his brothers looked relived since he finally found someone, well it was just one of them, Sabo. The other brother was about to go off since 'she was corrupting his innocence mind'. Luffy just laughed at Ace's remark to his 'woman'.

Sana just stood there, the whole room was watching. She would have fainted or think this was a dream, till someone blew up. Boa stood up, "YOU STOLE MY LUFFY! HOW DARE YOU!" She soon went off crying since her beloved was with someone else, but she swore that she would get him back. Her sisters followed her out of the room.

All of the girls in the room gave Sana a envious stare, moss-head just grunted. Luffy laughed and pushed her out of the room. His friends followed him, some happy, some frustrated, or in Moss-head's and Robin's case, was just calm with the development.

Sabo patted Luffy's shoulder, "You got a pretty one."

"Pretty?" he said in a tone that said he never thought of that. That gave the whole group a laugh, making Sana feeling a bit calmer.

**Yeah... I really have nothing to said about this chapter. One thing I know, most of my stories won't have Luffy making the first move, this was my first one, I think. I added the school scene since I did talk about his friends and family so I've to included them in; plus I did it since I wanted to put Boa's reaction in. Plus this one had Zoro, well the Moss-head, as a girl since they are rivals so they should be the same gender. **

**Need some help on girling these names, I already have a Fem!Zoro's and Fem!Sanji's name, now I need some others (like Law, Usopp, Ace, Sabo, etc.). This way I'm prepared for later chapters. **

**Speaking of later chapter, what pairing should I do next? **

**Thanks for the support, please leave a review or suggestion. **


	3. Ace - Castle Life

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and name suggestions, I feel so welcomed **

**Pairing: Fem!AcexLuffy**

**AU: Princess!Ace Prince!Luffy Castle Age AU**

_In a dark room sat two heads of the family, the greatest families that ever lived. On one side was a huge man with unruly hair, unusual for a king, curved black mustache; and a slender woman with long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair; she had a pink hibiscus flower in her hair, sat next to him. On the other side was a man with spiky black hair with a widow's peak hairstyle. On his left-side of his face was decorated with tribal tattoos, colored red. No one sat by him since his wife has long decreased. _

_The man with the curved black mustache sat his arms on the table, his hands held his head up; he was tired of his boring meeting with the other country but his wife made him go. "This meeting for the future of our daughter, don't you care?" she asked him. Of course he cared, but their daughter was only ten, she wasn't of age to be thinking about her future partner. _

"_King Dragon, what else is there to discuss about the arraignment?" the mustache man asked the other._

_Dragon, who was sitting alone, look up; he played with his fingers. "I wanted to make sure all of the arrangements are in ordered," said Dragon._

_Rouge, the woman who sat next to her husband, spoke up. "We have everything in order; the timber trade will increase between the countries. I do believe that you have both of the treaties ready."_

"_The Peace and Marriage ones? I got them right here," Dragon said, pushing the papers across the table. _

_Roger, the husband, thumped the table. "I don't see why we have to do this; our kin isn't even old enough!"_

"_Because there are other important trades other than marriage of our kin; did you forget about those trades between our countries, and other dealings?" asked Dragon. He too was tired of this meeting. _

"_Calm down husband," said Rouge. "The meeting will be over as soon as those papers are signed."_

"_That's all, why didn't you say so," said Roger as he grabs the pen from Dragon's waiting hand. He signed the papers, both of them. _

"_Now this meeting is over," said Dragon as he walked out of the room. _

"_Yeah, finally!" said Roger as he walked his woman out of the room. _

Xxx

_Two children were in the yard. One of them was visiting the other's castle, the visit wasn't new. They been best friends since being borne. One of them, ten years old, was a princess of a neighboring country; the other was a young boy who followed anything his elder did, he was a prince of this country. _

"_Hush…" whispered the elder of the two, Ann. "Here he comes…" She pointed to the man with pineapple-shaped head._

"_Thatch, got everything ready?" asked the youngest, Luffy._

_Behind him was a man with a brown pompadour hairstyle, he was the cook for the castle. "Who do you think I am? I'm always prepared!"_

"_You know I can hear you!" called out the man below them. His name was Marco, the head servant of Roger's. _

_Luffy let all a sigh, he's been waiting for this moment since this morning. Ann huffed and puffed, her cheeks gained air. Thatch just laughed at the two youngsters. _

"_Princess Ann, you know your mother doesn't want you playing in the grass; it's very un-lady-like," said Marco with a disappointing glare. _

"_So, why should I care?" asked Ann. _

"_You're future bride-to-be, you should act like it."_

"_Huh? Who Ann?" asked Luffy._

"_Yep, she's getting marrying to someone," said Thatch. _

_Ann was turning red from the talk about her future. "She is? With who?" asked Luffy._

_Roger, who was walking in the yard, replied, "With you knuckle-skull!"_

"_Me? Oh," Luffy said in a thinking manner. Ann punched him, she was a tint of red. Marco and Thatch looked at the two soon-to-be-lovers. Thatch giggled, which wasn't unheard by Ann, she punched him too. _

_They couldn't talk anymore since Roger's wife came around the corner. "ANN! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR DRESS DIRTY!" _

"_You're in trouble!" teased Luffy. Thatch started laughing at display. _

_Xxx_

Six years later

Ann was sitting in the chair, good posture, drinking some ice tea. Luffy rested his feet on the table, leaning his head backwards. "You're no fun anymore…" he grumbled under his breath.

"What? I don't want to climb the castle," said Ann, sitting down her tea. "Why don't we go on a walk?"

That lighten Luffy up, he thought of a walk behind the forest, or on the ledges of a cliff. But Ann decided on a stroll through the gardens. "I thought you said a walk, this is boring!" Luffy complained.

"Well, what do you want?" Ann asked in a calm voice.

"I know mountain climbing!" Luffy said pointing to the tallest mountain around.

Ann gave a pout, "I can't…"

"Why not?" asked Luffy.

"Because it's un-lady-like" Ann said in a mimicking voice of her mother's.

"You were always un-lady-like, what happen?" asked Luffy.

"Because I'm going to become your bride, the queen of your people; I have to be well-mannered."

"So? That never stopped you before," asked Luffy.

Maybe she was like this because of her mother's, Makino's, and Marco's influence. They all taught her to become a high-class lady, someone who her husband could lean on during his rule of the kingdom. She wanted to be someone who her love could count on in his time of need, her love was truly Luffy. "Because I love you," Ann said, blushing because she wasn't thinking of saying that.

"I love you too, but that doesn't make you need to changed," said Luffy, patting her shoulder.

"Maybe it doesn't…" Ann said mostly to herself.

Xxx

Ann walked down the aisle, a white dress was fluttering. Each step she took, the closer she was to her beloved. Each step she took, each row of people she passed; people of her new kingdom and old, some from neighboring countries, some friends, and mentors. They all was glad at this day finally happen, they had a new queen, since their old was decreased.

As she reached the carpet, where her beloved was standing, Luffy turned around and seen her. His mouth dropped at the sight of her beauty, Shanks (his best man) gave him a nudged. Usopp was trying not to laugh at his friend's reaction to his bride's outfit.

Luffy held out his hands, Ann placed hers on his. This was a sign of peace between the two countries, and most of all love.

**Okay while writing this I was thinking about Ace's manners and high-class. I know the ending was a bit bad, I couldn't think of anything else to add to the story. All characters were OCC in this story. **

**What should the next pairing be?**


	4. Sabo - Status

**This is another brother's tribute, this time Sabo. His name will be Samantha (thanks DRAGONQUEEN4EVER). I doing too do a Fem!Law next (DoodleGreenQueen) but I wanted to get this out of the way before I forgot my idea (I've bad memory). **

**Pairing: Fem!SaboxLuffy (there should be more of SaboxLuffy, all you see is AcexLuffy)**

**AU: Fem!Sabo, British version of Goa**

In the streets of Goa, walked a high-class lady. She had long beautiful hair; it went past her waist; a blue dress, a tight corset that enlarge her chest area, and a matching baby blue cap. All of the man stared at her as she walked past them; I guess you could say that she was a fine lady in these parts of town. No one looked better than her; she had the ladies jealous and the man drooling.

Samantha opened up her umbrella, a docile blue one that she always carried around, and walked across the bridge. A man with hearts in his eyes, the only one with enough courage, came up to her and declared his 'love' for her. She told him very polite that she wasn't looking for someone.

She never wanted the attention; she could never found a true love. All of these men wanted her for her beauty, not for herself; a reason that she turned them away. All she ever wanted was someone who loved her for herself, not for her hair, her face, or figure; just for who she was, not her family.

All of the men that her father wanted her to be with, never lasted. She had been through too many engagement ceremonies that ended with her leaving. Her father, a high-noble, wanted her to marry into a higher-class family than their own; her mother was the same way. Both never thought she should choose her own partner in life. They thought she deserved fat man with billions of bucks in his back pocket, or this one time a wimpy kid who cried when he fell; their 'dates' didn't last long.

"Another date, I wonder if…" she started too said, thinking of the possible of the next pig her family allowed her to date.

Samantha wasn't watching where her legs took her; thought of the next 'date' clouded her mind. It was when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she looked around. She was in a dark alley with three men crowded around her. Not a place where a lady was supposes to be.

"Look what we got here," said the man in red. He was behind the others.

One of them made a whistler in her direction. Usually Samantha would duct it off, but how could she if she was stuck between three men to the way of safety.

"Looks like she doesn't talk," said the man with his hand on her shoulder.

"All the better!" said the red one.

"Huh?" was all the Sam could say. Sweat was pouring down her face, making her makeup wash off; she couldn't think of a way to get out of here, away from these thugs.

"You know its wrong picking on wimp," said a childish voice.

"We're not picking on her, we are 'swooning' her" said the whistler, he emphasis the 'Swooning' part of the message. The other man laughed at this.

"And if we are, what are you going to do about it?" asked the one who held Sam.

"Well picking on people is wrong, who I'll beat your butt!" said the voice.

"Beat our butts? Come on out kid, your brain messing up," said the red man.

Like the man say, a boy walked out from the shadows. He wasn't anything special; he was skinny like he hasn't eaten in months; mostly likely a hobo's child. His shirt was torn in several places; I was the same color as earth. His pants were patched together, incompatible; no shoes. Yes, this kid lived on the streets. The only thing that stood out from his outer shell was a tattered strawhat, rips and stitching could be seen.

"Yeah, he could beat us up," mocked one of the thugs.

The boy didn't like the mocking so he flew a fist in the thug's direction; but the thing that stood out was his legs didn't move and his arm stretched three yards from his place.

"What are you?" asked a frighten thug.

"I'm a rubberman! Made of rubber!" He stretched his lips too prove his point. "I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit!"

"He's a devil fruit user!" screamed the red thug. It was plain that none of the thugs seen a devil fruit user before.

"A devil fruit user? I never seen one in these parts…" said Sam very quietly.

"I thought they are myths!" said the leader of the thugs; he took his hands off of Sam.

All three of the thugs went running, not needing another display of his powers.

"Yo! You okay?" asked the boy, concerned was in his voice. "Those thugs were jerks, lucky you weren't hurt."

"Yes, thank you…" she started to say.

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Pleased to met 'ch," he said as he took her hand.

Samantha wasn't use to the gesture, usually man would kiss her arms, but they were never shaken. 'I'm Samantha; it's my pleasure to meet you."

"What's a 'pleasure'? Does it taste good?" Luffy asked her. That caused Sam to giggle at his ignorance. "What's so funny?" he said it like he messed a funny joke.

"You, pleasure aren't food. It's a word used to welcome others."

Luffy pointed at her, "You use too many big words!"

Sam was taken aback with that comment. "I guess I do," was all that she could come up with. "Oh, thank you for chasing those men away."

"No problem, they were jerks."

"Well it means a lot to me, let me take you out to lunch," she said with a polite voice.

His eyes brighten, mouth dropped, drool came out. "Lunch!"

"Yes, I know this wonderful place next to the river."

She placed his arm around hers and walked to her favorite place. The place was her ditching spot, a place she could hide from the looks the man gave her, a place away from the losers of dates, a place to be herself.

The waiter walked over and they placed their order. It stunned Sam at how much Luffy ordered, but she didn't said anything since she could pay for it all. The prices were above average, but it didn't harm her budget.

When the food came out, Luffy wasn't waiting to wipe the plate clean. Sam, again, was stunned at his antics. He wasn't someone who cared about the options of others; he didn't even care about what Sam thought of him. Sam, like every other lady, cleaned her plate slowly with a fork. She made little conservation, which cause Luffy to reply by spitting his food out.

That cause Sam to giggle, this boy was more relaxed and fun than any other dinner dates she had; heck she didn't even want to leave the place. She would have leaded him to her house if it wasn't for him saying he had to leave after awhile.

Sam while walking back to her house kept thinking back to her date; it caused her to blush. Luffy, he was so…unique that it pulled Sam in. He was something new, someone who didn't care about her beauty, status, or anything, just herself. He was the person that she been looking for, someone to look past everything and look at her, just her and nothing else.

Luffy, oh how she could faint. He was something else from what she could ever image. It was like he was made for her, he fitted everything she ever wanted. He could give her the love she needed; love that no one else could give her, not even her parents gave her that type of love.

After their first meeting, they kept seeing each other. Her parents disapprove of their relationship, but they couldn't keep them from seeing each other. Samantha would sneak out in the middle of the night just to see him on the other side of the town, the poorest part of town. Her parents should run out of tricks, even the police got tired of running around chasing them; they were left to themselves.

Luffy was her Tarzan, and she was Jane. He was a outcast of society, and Samantha was a noble; two pieces that wasn't suppose to fit together. But they fit each other, more than perfectly. I guess you could say opposites attract, this was perfectly true.

**Yeah it's another story like the last one, but this time Luffy poor and Sabo is a female noble (I just changed the gender and changed their status higher). I'm starting to work on the Fem!Law, which will be hard since Law is so sadist? But I'm up for the challenge, but don't expect much since I'm bad at IC. **

**Any other suggestions for the next pairing?**

**Please review or suggest, all are welcomed. **


	5. Law - Battle Scar

**Lets just said that I had half of the story done but things happened. This one Fem!Law, named Lawko.**

**Pairing: Fem!LawxLuffy**

**AU: One Piece World, after the War (Ace won't be mentioned since I don't want to change the story). **

It was just a stir of a moment thing when I seen his limp body. It's not like I followed him to the battlefield, not a stalker, I just thought this war would be interesting to watch. And he just happens to just medical help, and I'm a doctor; nothing more to it, not like I wanted to save him. If he died on my table, I wouldn't care, one less rival in claiming One Piece. And the sea is right out the window to dump his dead body into.

Well his body isn't dead let. His chest was raising up and down each breath he took, a twitch in his eyebrow, and motion in his eye to show that he was dreaming. His chest wasn't bandaged let, I was putting on a new one. Underneath laid a x-crossed scar that would ast forever, like his scar underneath his eye. The scar under his eye was aged, I could tell because the area was smooth and wasn't infected. As I lingered my finger across his chest I could feel other scars that wasn't vision to the normal eye. These must be scars from his other battles, some that could result in death or coma, but he lived. like he was doing right now. This body, no, this boy, suffered through a lot in his lifetime, I could just tell from the trail of scars and his thirst for adventure.

This boy, Monkey D. Luffy, caught my attention in the auction house when he hit the noble in the fist for hurting one of his friends; to him he just saved one person, but because of that he saved all of those slaves and others in the auction house. I don't think he realized the impact he made on the world, but it's very interesting to watch the aftermath of his antics. He caused quite a stir in the East Blue, I believe that's where he was borne and raise, and now he was making a mess in the Grand Line. He was someone I had to keep a eye on, since who knew what he would do if he wasn't watch, now I feel bad for his crew.

"Captain Lawko! The Hime wants to see the patient!" called one of my crew on the other side of the door, I believed it was Penguin.

"Let her in," I said. It was no use of keeping the Snake princess away from Luffy, she would just thunder in here anyways.

As soon as I say that, the door slammed open to reveal a busty lady. She was tall, slender, busty in the chest area, worn a silk dress, and had black long hair. She was the Snake Princess, she also had a snake traveling after her, her official name was Boa Hancock. She ran over to her beloved's table, grabbing his hand as if he would heal better, a slight blush formed on her forehead; something in my stomach rumbled but it's probably because I hadn't ate since I began the treatment. I knew she doesn't act this way when he was awake, maybe that's why she chose to hold him while he was under pills.

I didn't want to be in the way of the two love-birds, so I stepped out. Maybe I should go take a nap on Bepo, I'm tired anyway.

Next Day

"If he moves too much, he will died," I said to the fishman. I just used my normal voice, not like I cared about his well-being.

"Then I must calm him down," said Jimbe.

"I won't be here when you come back, Boa doesn't want my crew on this island, plus I overstay my visit. So I'll be leaving, Strawhat is in your care now."

"Thanks Trigger," said Jimbe as he bowed.

I took no notice and walked off to my ship. This wasn't a goodbye to Luffy, I knew I would met him again. On the seas, I'll wait for your return, Strawhat. Trouble follows you so it won't be too hard. By the time we met again we both will changed, so I be waiting for your return. You'll make a great ally in the future, if you lived long enough that is.

"Let's go," I said as I walked inside my submarine.

"But captain-" started one of my crew, I gave him a stare and he stopped.

All of them wanted to stay, some to enjoy the women, the ways of medical, or to help Luffy; but we need to do something else. "We're leaving, that's final."

See you soon Strawhat~

**Yeah this story is a bit different from the others, I tired keeping Law(ko) in character so I hope I did good. Also, any suggestions for Female Smoker? Maybe Fog? or... I have no clue. **

**Plus any other suggestions on the next pairing?**


	6. Brook - Sleeping Bones

**I think my brain ran away, I can't focus enough to write a full story without stopping in the middle of it. I will write for the other suggestions but this was all I could think of. **

Pairing (more of a crack): Fem!BrookxLuffy

AU: Dark/funny version of Sleeping Beauty, Fem!Brook

Normal: Brook Thoughts

_Italic: Past events_

Brook POV

I waited inside of the coffin, the same one that been stuck for decades. Even in death, I wait for the kiss to awake me, to awake my old bones. This body, my body, been stuck in this coffin, unable to move, unable to do anything; I guess this is what it means to 'sleep', all of my body parts were asleep while my mind wandered in dream after dream. Who could awake me from this endless dream? All of the knights and princes has long vanish with age, what was left to save me, to awake me with a kiss.

All I could was wait and wander through my dreams, or memories; I couldn't tell which was which now, Yohoho I couldn't even remember my own name. BUt I think I know how this all started, or maybe it was my imageination acting up, but here's the story...

_"Brooklyn! The messager has arrived!" screamed a lady in blue. She held her hum and ran up the stairs,_ to what I believe was my room_, was. She knocked on the door, telling 'Brooklyn to hurry.  
_

_"Give me a moment, Madam. My lute isn't tuned," a girl called back from behind the door. _Was this me? Did I really sound like that? I couldn't remember at all, but at least I knew she was referring to me, the 'Brooklyn' person.

_The door opened to reveal a lady with a black-suit dress, it was lovely on her figure. Her hair was a Afro, _I wonder if I still had mine_? Her eyes were covered with sunglasses, _oh how do I miss my eyes...

_"Come on, out the door. The festival is starting," the lady told her._

_"Relaxed Madam, the festival isn't till six," said_ _Brooklyn__. _

_"But my lady, your prince is there, waiting for you," said the lady. _So there was a prince, I wonder where he has been for the last decades, well I rot in this cursed coffin.

_"Then he'll had to wait," Brook said. _Maybe this was my fault for making him wait; now I only live to wait for a prince to awake me. Wait, that was the word.

_"But you can't do that-" the girl was already out the door, not listening to the lady's message. Brook walked outside in a garden, flowers were blooming, wind was swishing. She stopped infront of a dirt path, which had someone on it, the driver.  
_

_"Hello driver!" the girl greeted the carriage-driver. He was driving a black mare, with white carriage attach. The carriage was made of metal, pieces lining up and twisting around the seat to make it look fancy.  
_

_"Good afternoon, Brooklyn!" he greeted back. On his head was a top hat, purple ribbon. _He wore a friendly smile like I've knew him for years, but where would I know this person? _His teeth shined in the sunlight, showing he was well-paid at his job to keep up his hygiene.  
_

_"It's good as always, isn't it?" Brook questioned as she hopped onto the carriage, sitting in the fancy seat.  
_

_The horse-driver chuckled and reined the horse into a fast-pace walk to the festival; they were traveling a path that's be taken millions of times before. "What song are you going to be playing this time, Lady Brook?" he asked. _

_"Isn't any as good as the next? Yohohoho, I'm thinking of performing 'Brink Sake' this year."_

_"That's a lovely song you've chosen, Lady," he said. As soon as he say that, they were at the festival grounds, which was a short distance from where they were. "Bye, Madam, have a great concert!"  
_

_"I will if you let me take a peek at your underlings," Brook teased, she gotten down from the carriage and petted the horse before moving out of it's way.  
_

_"If I did, I would be a died man if my wife knew," he said as the horse trotted away. _

_Brook waved as the man went away in the distance. She slowly turned her head and started wards the festival. This festival was for the visiting 'Soul Scar Sid' and his companions, everyone helped out to make this extra special. Within the group of performers were Brook's Prince, _no matter have much I tried I couldn't picture the face of the 'Prince'. _Prince perform the piano, a excellent player; and this concert was just for them two, Brook and Prince. Sid would be watching from the sidelines while they played, after them was one of his other players in his band. __  
_

_While she walked through the tents, each one had different items on sale (like candy, necklaces, etc.). There were colors everywhere, each tent was brighten with another color, lights on string above, balloons floating in the, and in the middle of it all was a stage. Brook and Prince were the first to perform so the piano rested on the stage. It was quiet a beauty so Brook was examining from where she was standing. It was a fine black-wood piano, made by a 'Clam Franky'. _I don't remember any special of a Clam Franky, but to me at that time it seems to be a big deal.

_"Hello Madam, seems like you have a fine eye in instruments," said a risky voice behind Brook. She looked around but to her result, no one was behind her; they were all busy preparing for the night festival. _

_"Anyone there?" she asked into the shadows._

_"Yes, 'one' is here," replied the voice. "If you want to see something better, then let me show you," the voice said as a man emerge from the shadows. None of his body could be seen, it was covered in black. _I don't know what was creepy, being in a coffin or him._  
_

_"Something better? Like what?" Brook asked. _

_"You'll find out if you follow me," said the man as he raced back into the shadows. Brook followed him since her curious was acting up. _I really did follow a man into the shadows, I wonder why I'm still alive and not dead.

The rest of the memory is fogged, but I remember a golden guitar in the middle of a dark room. It was so attaching that I touched it, making me fall into this sleep. I always wonder if my Prince was looking for me, was it because I left him at the festival that he never showed up? I don't have, everything else is to mind hurting to remember, or think I remember.

If he wasn't looking for me, who would? No one knows of my presence in this rotten coffin, and I'm all bones now who would want to kiss that? Well I just hope someone did, maybe this dream would finally end...

*Thump* came from outside my coffin. It sounded like footsteps but I can't hear any since I don't have any ears to hear with, Yohohoho.

"This is spoooky~ I wonder if there are some ghosts in here.." said a voice. This voice wasn't like the ones from my memory, it sounded like a child, s friendly voice, a man's voice, well a boy's voice.

"Yo, Luffy! Check those coffins, might be some treasure in them," said another voice. Did those brats every heard of dead people sleeping? Well at least someone came after years of being alone.

"Huh? Oh, okay Sabo!" said the boy's voice from earlier. I heard pushing noises to my right. A clack as the lid crashed onto the floor, I think it broke. "Ah, there's nothing here."

"Isn't there more coffins?" asked 'Sabo'.

Did I really want this boy to find me? All I was was bones, nothing more; and he wouldn't kiss a pile of bones, would he?

I soon found I was mistaking, the boy lifted my lid, more carefully than the last; I knew since the light pierced my eyes (if I had any). "Hello? Skull-head, you awake?" the black-haired boy asked. He shook my bones as if to wake me, which wasn't a possible way to wake my bones up.

"Hmm, you aren't breathing so I've to do CPR!" he said as he palmed his fist. I do guess that wishes come true, even in the stupidest ways. Just like he announced, which I didn't know why he did, he press his face over my jaw and started huffing into my bone mouth.

"Yohoho~" I laughed at his idiotic, wait I laughed. I guess that CPR counts as kissing.

The black-haired boy moved back, but he was soon up my face, his eyes full of admiring. "You're a skeleton! Can you poop?"

"I guess I am," I said as I looked down at my ribs. "Oh and for your question, yes I..."

**I know the ending was stupid, but can't really think of a good ending to this. Please leave suggestions and reviews, I got a Fem!Smoker and Fem!Kidd to do, but still suggest. **


	7. Kidd - Race Babe

**KyokaraMaohfan, here's your Fem!Kidd :) Kidd's name in this will be Kate...  
**

**Pairing: Fem!KiddxLuffy**

**AU: The Fast and The Furious AU (So it's about racing), Motorist!Luffy, Babe!Kidd  
**

The oragne-haired girl walked across the street. She was wearing a blue chest-band that showed all, her skirt barley hide anything. Her long hair blew in the wind; she had the white/black flag in her hands. "ONE!...TWO...THREE!...GO!" she called to racers.

Engines were roaring, the gas peddle was pushed, and they took off. Gust of winds were left in their places, while different colors of automobile went. All shapes and sizes were in this race for One Piece, the National Trophy. Everyone was in it, from all over, all four Blue's were here; neither was giving a inch.

Swoosh, went Luffy and his babe. He was driving a motorcycle, painted red with flames, the red matched the hair color of his babe on the back seat. She had her hands wrapped around his chest, head seated on his shoulder, and a devious smirk located on her face. She went it was all over for the others behind her, no one lasted a chance against Luffy, or herself.

Luffy, or Strawhat as others called him, pushed the peddle and ran between two cars; their owners were Bellamy and Law. Bellamy looked down from his car, it was four feet off of the ground, and spotted Luffy. "Looks who here,"

"Kate, fired!" called Luffy. Kate, his babe, reached into his pocket, of his red vest, and pulled out a small ball. She knew the intentions for this so she threw it into Bellamy's car. He wasn't expecting that, the ball inflated and blocked his view from the road. He turned left to avoid damages to his baby, but he drove right in the way of Fire Fist Ace, knocking him out of the road with him.

"Nice throw!"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kate asked her husband boyfriend. She lifted her face and placed a slight kiss on his cheek. He smiled huge, the reaction that Kate liked to see.

"Get a room you two!" called Law from his spaceship-looking car.

"After we get One Piece!" yelled Luffy.

"Strawhat, you're not the only one getting it."

"Did you forget about me, Law?" Kate asked from her seat.

Law didn't replied since he had other problems to work out. His car was slowing down and nothing was fixing it. "That's what you get for not watching the road, Law!" Bonney yelled from her truck, it used to be a meat transferring truck so it had stickers of meat on it.

"Shishishi, I wonder how she did that, maybe a mystery!" Luffy declared.

Kate smacked his head, "Don't forget we are trying to win!"

"Trying? We are going to win, babe!"

Kate leaned her head back down on his shoulder and watch as the race went on. Luffy advanced his motorcycle in second place, a guy named White beard was in front of him. He won second place last year, after Gold Rogers; which was jailed this year.

"Not him again," moaned Kate. She thought that they were so close to winning, that we finally had a chance. But only one person could beat White beard, and he was in prison; everyone else knew to stay clear from him since what he did to Fire Fist Ace. Ace was trying to get ahead of him, but White beard used something and total Ace's new car; something every racer feared.

Kate turned her head around and seen Bonney wasn't taking the warning, but she was the rookie of this year. She raced up behind White beard, bumping into his rear-end, causing his wheels to turn. He looked behind and flashed a smile; next thing they knew, Bonney was in dizzy spells on the side of the street. "How are we going to get ahead of him?"

"By going forward!" Luffy called as he pressed the gas to the max, the engine roared and they speed up. Luffy wasn't driving near White beard, he was driving to the opposite side of him; preventing future risks. White beard chuckled at his action, everyone behind them heard; he was slightly moving to Luffy's ride. Luffy looked over and pulled out his tongue as he pressed the gas more, leaving White beard behind him.

"That's my honey," Kate said as she cuddled on Luffy's back.

Luffy smiled as he grew more and more closer to the finish line. It was in his sights and no one was even near enough to him; this was his race.

"STARWHAT LUFFY IS IN THE LEAD, GOING IN FOR THE FINISH LINE" called the announcer. The crowd cheered, some booed but it was in lesser numbers. Girls flashed as Luffy raced by, leaving them frighten since the backseat driver given them the look, Don't-mess-with-my-man.

Luffy was in front of the black/white line, crossing it was the lights flashed on. Paper was thrown in the air, people jumped from their seats to congratulate the winner.

Luffy parked his bike, letting his babe get off first. People surrounded his bike, some of them were in the crowds, some were other racers. Kate looked at her honey, and Luffy gave her a wink. Zoro came up and handed him his One Piece. Luffy held it up high in the air, pulling Kate into his chest and kissed her on the lips.

That moment was captured in a photo, which was sent out in the newspapers. This moment would last a lifetime, and Luffy would be the King of Racing.

**This was the only thing I could think of when I thought of Fem!Kidd, which I hope I did good job at. Please leave suggestions and reviews. **


	8. Ace - Visit on the Ship

**Just something random I thought of... How the crew of the Whitebeard view Ann's (Fem!Ace) relationship with her 'brother', when he comes to visit. Also the question of 'Does he poop' and explanations will be in this. **

**Pairing: Fem!AcexLuffy**

**AU: Fem!Ace, One Piece AU, sometime before the war and death Thatch so Luffy will be younger and by himself**

The Mody Dick always be a chaoic ship, but when one person comes to visit, it's crazier. It all started on the day that 'something' stuck Whitebeard. He was drinking his sake, much to his nurses' dislike, when a 'fly' smashed into him. Usually it wouldn't bug him, but this fly impacted him like a enemy's cannon. He lifted his hand to smack the 'fly' away when noise came out of it.

"Wow, are you a giant?" asked the 'fly'.

The crew heard the 'insult' and armed themselves at the enemy's 'fly'. But it didn't last long since Whitebeard started laughing. "Who might this be?" he asked the small thing that was no where to be seen.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be the next King of Pirates!" said the thing called Luffy. He crawled out from behind Whitebeard's back, the place where he first landed on the man. "Nice to met you, Giant-San"

Whitebeard started to chuckle again, "I'm afraid I'm not a giant, Luffy. But why are you on my ship?"

"Oh, I'm on a ship? I was just getting some coconuts..."

"Pops, there isn't a island anywhere around here," informed one of the crew.

"You must have travel very far, Luffy. Why don't you still a night, as long as you don't try to kill me," offered Whitebeard.

"Can't say no to that, is there any food, I'm hungry," he announced.

As they were talking, a Fire Fist was waking up from one of her 'normal' naps' which resulted in her sleeping on the rails. "Yo, Ann, someone else tried to kill Whitebeard," said Thatch as he walked to his crew.

"Someone else?" she questioned, since she knew everyone on this ship loved their 'pops'.

"Yeah, he went flying through the sky and landed right on Pops. Weird thing is, we aren't no where near a island or other ship."

"He went flying?" said Ann. Something about that messaged reminded her of her 'brother'. She started walking to the Whitebeard's chair, the place she attempted many of her assassinations of Whitebeard, but always failed. Sitting on Whitebeard's shoulder was a young boy, he was grobbling the meat in his meat.

"LUFFY?!" she said, well shouted, in Luffy's direction. Those closest to her stopped and watch.

He looked up from his meat, his eyes went wide; he jumped down from Whitebeard's shoulder. "ANN!" he yelled as he pounced on her, both crashing to the floor. Everything and everyone just froze to watch the display of their newest member. Luffy was hugging her, and rolling around on the boat with her in his hands.

"Did I miss something, yoi?" asked Marco, as he walked away from Whitebeard.

After the rolling stopped and both was sitting on the floor boards, they both stared at Marco. "Are you a pineapple?" Luffy asked innocently. Marco stopped dead in his tracks while others laugh.

"No, I'm Marco, pleased to met you. Maybe Ann could introduce us?" Marco said polity since he couldn't hurl a guest into the sea.

"Oh yeah, well this is my little brother, Luffy. And Luffy, that's Marco, his mother was a pineapple; that's Thatch, he's the one that looks like a chicken; and that's Whitebeard," Ann said as she pointed to each person.

"Whitebeard? We're on Whitebeard's ship?" Luffy asked, mostly to himself. He stood up and dusted his shorts off; walking to the seat the Whitebeard was sitting. "Yo, Giant-san, do you poop?"

Everyone was stunned, they thought Luffy was about to attack Whitebeard, not ask him that, plus they didn't want to know the answer. The person in question was holding his stomach laughing.

Ann ran up behind him and smacked him on the head. "LUFFY, how many times have I told you, don't ask people that!"

Luffy pouted, "I wouldn't have asked, if you let me know the answers."

"Okay Luffy, fish did poop, bears poop, Marco even poops, everyone poops!"

The entire crew looked at Marco, no liking the image of him doing number 2. "You didn't have to include my name into the list, yoi" said Marco.

"So, you poop?" Luffy asked as he stared Ann right in the eye.

Her face began to burn, this wasn't a subject to be talking about with her brother. "...yeeess, Luffy, everyone poops."

"Does skeletons? Fishm-" started Luffy, but Ann smacked him in the face.

"Luffy, why are you here in the first place?" Ann decided to changed the subject, not going unnoticed by others.

'Oh, I was climbing a tree to get some coconuts when a tiger slammed into it and I went flying," Luffy explained with the best of his abilities.

**I might make this into a twoshot, or leave it as this. I just wanted to do a story with Luffy coming on the boat, but I think this chapter deals with more about number 2 than reunion. Please leave suggestions or reviews, both are welcomed. **


	9. Ace - Visit on the Ship 2

**This is the second piece of last chapter. This one deals more with view from the crew than the last one. **

**Pairing: Fem!AcexLuffy**

**AU: Whitebeard's ship**

The Whitebeard crew were surprised how things turned out after that boy landed on their boat. Over than the kitchen being half-empty, Ann has finally taken a break in trying to murder Whitebeard. She been spending all of her time with Luffy, something that was new for the crew since they seen Ann as their younger sister, but here she was acting like a older sister to her brother. They were glad someone was taking charge of caring for him, he destroyed Marco's room and Marco himself while testing out one of Thatch's bombs. Should I also mention that Luffy 'painted' on the walls since it looked too boring.

Well someone 'tried' to keep him on a leash, his sister; Marco tried but things happen within the first day. He turns away whenever he sees Luffy anywhere near his person, and far away when he uses his zoan fruit. Thatch, on the other hand, was helping Luffy with causing trouble, much to the crew's dislike. Whitebeard just laughed at Luffy's antics, it reminded him of a dear friend...

Ann, the only one who seems to stop Luffy from causing too much of a mess. But the crew was starting to doubt their relationship, Ann stayed by Luffy's side and held his hands, he would lean his head on her shoulder, and most of all they would seat together by the figure head, holding each other. 'Are they really brother and sister?' the crew would questioned inside their heads.

And the worst part, Ann slept with her brother since, quote, 'It's just like the old times!' The crew didn't argue since Ann had a room to herself, provilge of being a 2nd commander. So they went to bed, together, after watching the sunset, together, which was after dinner, together; let just said: they never leave each other. Rumours were going around the ship saying that Luffy follows Ann into the bathroom, and that they are secret lovers; these rumors were common with the nurses, but the crew started to believe it. They haven't seen Ann by herself, planning to murder Pops, since Luffy came on board.

When someone asked one of the Commanders, which was directed to Marco. He would replied with, "Ann is busy, so Whitebeard can actually enjoy his sake. So what if she was dating Luffy, it's her life, yoi."

Ann was grateful to Marco since most of the rumors stopped after that announcement. Her gratefulness soon changed when Marco and Thatch walked up to her, when Luffy was asleep on the deck.

"What is your relationship with Luffy?" asked Thatch, he's been wondering about this for a while.

"Siblings," she bluntly stated.

"Lovers?" suggested Marco.

Ann turned bright red when he said that. "NO! He's my brother, well we ain't blood-related or anything, but we are still siblings!"

"Not blood-related...are you sure you don't love him more than a brother?" asked Thatch.

Ann left Thatch with a red mark on his face. "Ann, wait! We are trying to get some answers since we are preventing rumors from spreading," explained Marco.

She ruptly turned around and told them. "So what if I liked him more than a brother? Huh? I don't see you doing anything about it!" That's when she left them outside, she returned to her room alone. She was alone since she couldn't possible be with Luffy after having that talk with her crewmates. Her face blushed even more so, maybe she really did love Luffy more than a brother. 'I wonder what Sabo will think...' she thought as the lights turned off.

Luffy woke up the net morning on the deck, Ann was no where in sight.

**I kind of ended that crappy, well not all stories ends with a kiss. Please leave suggestions and reviews. What should be the next pairing I write about? **


	10. Lucci - The Hunter

**I looked at the name suggestions and figured to write one about Fem!Lucci, maybe it will help me get creative when I try to write a Fem!Smoker again? I hope so, since I can't think of any relationship between those two. Lucci, I can see since I read too many LuccixFem!Luffy fics (which are awesome by the way). Inspired by Pokepika's Haunt '****One Piece: Hidden in the Rain**' since it deals with assassins. Also no names are mentioned in this chapter, but there was descriptions and like always Luffy is the liked boy; so Fem!Lucci's name isn't mentioned, I will get her a name in a later chapter.  


**Pairing: Fem!LuccixLuffy**

**AU: Assassin!Lucci (well he's already like a assassin in OP world), Somewhere around Modern time**

Lucci's POV

I sat across from him in the cafe, the menu covering up my lower half of my face. My curly black hair was behind my ears, so I had a perfect view of the 'client'. I wore local's clothes to fit in more; I won't be a sore thumb in the room, but he was. My outfit consists of white sleeveless shirt, showing a bit to much cleavage, but it wasn't the time to think about that, and my tiger striped bra, short bootee jeans; yes this was what the locals wore. But I wasn't a local, no I was called here for a job; but he was a local and didn't wear anything close to the local's clothing. Maybe this was one of the reasons he stuck out like a sore thumb, which was easier for me to observe.

His appearance was a combination of a straw hat, stripped behind his back (I seen others with hats, but he was the only straw-hat-wearer in town), unruly black hair spouted on his head, a red un-buttoned shirt that showed his six-pack; I don't think he meant that when he wore it like that, maybe he liked it like that, made it more comfy for him. His skin was clear of any sunscreen, tattoos, spots, or scars; his appearance wasn't like the others who opposed the government. His shorts were simple and plain, pockets big enough to carry meat (which he does a lot); his feet clear of any expensive shoes, he just wore simple sandals.

This appearance was casual for him, not casual for others, not casual to me. From where I was, he didn't look like someone who opposed the government, well he have different purposes than others: his two older brothers were found guilty, which later found out that the evident wasn't right, and he saved them before their execution. I would said it was a government's mistake, but this boy was too powerful, he was able to sneak into the prison and saved two alive people, not someone you wanted around; and that's where I came in. He's wanted for going against the government, and I'm assassin who going to get rid of him.

I lowered the menu a bit to get a better view of him, just as I did he turned around and looked at me right in the eye. I pushed the menu up real fast, now I'm acting like a teenager girl. But I did see his beautiful face; his innocent eyes, youthful smile, and a face that says 'Look out world! Here I come!'. A scar reached underneath his eye, it didn't look like it was from fighting; it was too small, too straight to be from a fight. He cocked his head sideways when I looked up again, questioning me about my earlier retreat, I just looked beyond him, I couldn't met his eyes again.

All of my other assassinations, I looked them right in the eyes before pluming the knife through their chest; but something was different with his. His was full of adventure, innocents, and curiously; something a villain shouldn't have, at least not a high-level threat like him. Why was he so joyful when he's the vile in this world? Did he like polluting others, corrupting their minds? Since that was what was happening to mine. His look at me, stained into my mind for the rest of the day.

It was later that night that I seen him again, while he couldn't sleep me. He was sleeping on a twin bed, located in the middle of a messy room. His cheeks were huffed with air, then he let a loud snore out. I lowered my body to the ground, making sure I was missing threats that could warn him of my presence. A wrapper was on the left of me, it was pile high with other junk; how he lived in this room was beyond me. After a couple of steps, I was to his right side of the bed. The left side was empty, like it was welcoming me to join him on the bed, which I couldn't allow myself to do so.

My knife, the same one that killed others, was stationed above the place where his heart is located. I could plum the knife right into his chest and walk away, but something was keeping me from doing it. His snore grew louder, and I watched his facial features, he was dreaming, must be a nice dream if he hasn't awaken up to sight me about to end his life. But could I? The more I looked into his face, the more I wanted to throw the knife down and climb into his bed as if it belonged to me. His face was so peacful, it was like a animal's face, and I was the hunter. I'm the hunter who looked into a animal's face and seen that it was human too, something I couldn't kill; my animal was this boy. His face wasn't a animal's but it still held the same feeling, he was something I couldn't kill, something I wouldn't kill. And that's when I walked out, the first mission that I didn't complete, which was also my last.

**Awe, I have to said that I liked this one. Please leave a review and suggestion :)**


	11. Coby - Courage

**Fem!Coby which will be named Cora. I got this idea from watching 'Up', but this won't have those parts or anything about a child, just random parts.  
**

**Pairing: Fem!CobyxLuffy**

**AU: Modern Time, starts in school, Fem!Coby**

xxx

A pink-haired girl slammed the table, her locks of hair fluttered. Her courage was built up for this exact moment, and she finally said it. "Luffy, will you go out with me?" she said the man across the table. Her courage was up, she turned around, tears were threatening to fall, and her body shook. "Forget I said that, There no way you would agree, so please forget it."Cora stepped up a bit, ready to run into the bathroom and cried, but a hand stopped her.

She turned around to come face to face with Luffy. "Why wouldn't I agree?" he asked in a questioning voice.

"Because I'm the nerd of the school, a bookworm, not a popular girl. I'm me, and there's no way you would agree to date me," she told him as her body shook some more since his hand was touching her.

"Why not? I like you!" he said while smiling at the girl.

The said girl fainted pounded her head into the wall, not believing this was real life. "Shishishi, you're funny!" Luffy said.

xxx

A young man with black hair opened his arms, wide, for the ongoing girl. His smile was huge, his uniform was messy, but his eyes sparkled when the pink-haired girl jumped into his arms. She wasn't touching the floor since the man was picking her up in the air, swinging her around. "I did it! I got in!" she told him.

"Of course you would," the man said back. "Why wouldn't you, you been studying for weeks on end."

"I can't believe it, I got into World University! Thanks Luffy so much! I couldn't have done it without you," she said as she hugged him harder.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Because you were always beside me, giving me support. Thanks Luffy, I wouldn't have manged to get in," Cora replied.

"Ain't that what a boyfriend suppose to do?" Luffy said.

"Yes, I think so, you're my first boyfriend so I don't know."

Luffy gently put Cora onto the ground and held her hand. He tighten his grip and looked into her eyes, she looked back and nodded her head; within the next moment, both of them were running, still holding each others' hands.

xxx

A couple sat on the bench. The girl had short tamed hair, pink, and contacts in her eyes; she was laying her head on her boyfriend's lap. The boyfriend had a red polo, and untamed black hair, some pieces fell in his eyes. He was looking up at the sky, stroking the girl's hair. The sky was setting into the bank, light covered the sea, truing in into reds and oranges. Red sky at night, sailor's delight, was right in this case since of them were enjoying the time together.

The boy, Luffy, looked at his watch. It was time. He poked Cora, the girl, and she sat up. He looked at teh rock facing the ocean, she knew the meaning. "COme on!" he yelled at her as he left to the rock.

Cora gotten up, dusting the sand off of her pants. She chased her boyfriend to the rock, he won. Cora was out of breath and chose to rest on the rock.

Luffy reached for something behind the rock, he picked it up and slowly gotten to his knees. He held the box out, opening it to reveal a slight pink diamond placed on a sliver ring. "Will ya marry me?" he asked with his huge grin.

Cora fell from the rock, she wasn't expecting this. "Oh mine! Y-Yes of course, Luffy!" she shouted at him.

He gotten up from his position and wrapped his arms around her, taking her left hand in his hand. He slipped the ring onto her her finger and popped a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and looked at the ring, holding it up to the light, it shined down on her. "This is so..." she was searching for the right word, but nothing came to her mind; instead of completing her sentence she turned her head and gave him a kiss on his lips.

**I had Luffy in this more... something, making him doing stuff, I don't know how to explain. I hope you liked this since I'm running out of ideas for these, I need suggestions, please peoples. Like I already said, please leave suggestions** **and reviews**.


	12. Law - Daily Visit

**Fem!Law, again, since KyokaraMaohfan review from 5/19/13 (yeah I'm just reading older reviews to get some ideas -_-), expect its different from it, no flu shot. Again her name will be Lawko, much like the other story except Law is a nurse, and Luffy is there daily patient :)  
**

**Pairing: Fem!LawxLuffy**

**AU: Modern Time (I do lots of these), Fem!Law, Nurse!Law, Stuntperson!Luffy**

Lawko ticked her tongue, he was here again. She pulled the clipboard from it's place on the counter, the same letters printed on it, just with a different date. The paper inside of the clipboard read, '**MONKEY D. LUFFY, 5/25/2012, Rm 211, Reason for being here: Injuries from job, Height: 174 cm, Age: 19...' **These were the same thing printed on every paper they had on Luffy. The good thing about it, it saved them time, bad thing, he keeps coming back.

'He really needs a new job' Lawko thought as she opened the curtain to Luffy's private room, the same room that he been brought to millions times before. Sometimes Lawko thought he lived more in the hospital more than his own house, does he even have one?

Luffy smiled when Lawko came in, his usually nurse. "Yo, Triggy!" he greeted, he never used Lawko's name before, it was always Triggy for him. Trigger was Lawko last name, not Triggy.

"It's Trigger, not Triggy," she corrected him. She sat down in teh chair next to his bed and asked the same question she asked millions times before, "Why are you here?"

Luffy'a face changed, he was thinking. "Well Zoro was sleeping and me and Usopp wanted to play. Sanji suggested that we could play on the highway since I was being annoying. I thought that sounded fun but Usopp wouldn't go, I went without him. While playing on the highway a blue car crashed into me, and Vivi came out, she wouldn't let me go until I went to the hospital. And now I'm here!" he explained to his nurse.

Lawko gripped the pencil in her hands, was his boy serious? Also she had to knock some sense into his friends, she knew all about them since Luffy wouldn't shut up about them. Mostly this Sanji person, the person who made her day worst, the person who told Luffy to play in the street. But the part about 'Vivi' worried her. "Who is this Vivi person?" she questioned since she never heard of that name before.

His face lighten up and he looked at Lawko in her eyes. "She's a stunt person for the War scene in 'Alabasta'!"

"Okay, well you seem 'well', not worst than you usually are," Lawko stated as she left the room. She came back with two pieces of meat and gave it to him. He looked at them as if god sent it down to him, but he wipe it clean as soon as it went into his mouth.

**Wow this was short, I didn't really think of anything else to add onto it. Please leave reviews and suggestions. **


	13. Marco - Goddess

**Over the weekend I wrote down some pairings and settings, lost them ALL. Came back and seen more people reviewed (Thanks everyone). Also I guess I'm doing Fem!Marco, named Margo (that's one of the names I already thought of). Also I'm not doing the Harlot bit (Sorry but if I'm caught writing that stuff, I be in trouble), since I'm way too young to write that buss, I thought of doing a circus because Buggy a clown and I been reading 'Water for Elephants'. This pairing been suggested (or talked about) by two Guests, and KyokaraMaohfan (who been suggesting most of these :) Plus I'm going to put Luffy's scene first (since I usually talk about the girls first). **

**Okay after talking about that stuff, let's began!**

**Pairing: Fem!MarcoxLuffy**

**AU: God AU, Fem!Marco, Traveler!Luffy**

A traveler walked up the mountains, sweat pouring down his face. Each step he took up the trail, each movement of his stick, which was acting like a cane. He wasn't that old where he needed a cane, he was the opposite; the cane was used to help him up the mountain. The mountain was the home of the gods, no one dared to climb it, until he was born. This person was Monkey D. Luffy, a one of a kind adventurer, a new breed. And this was his mission, a mission the birds sent down to him, a mission where his tribe granted him. This mission was for the honor of his village, his tribe, and his kind.

Luffy wiped the sweat off of his brow with his sleeve. It was hot day, a unusual hot; it was a challenge from the gods to block Luffy's path. But this challenge wasn't stopping Luffy, he was made for this, it was in his blood.

XXX

"Margo! Margo! Someone taken your challenge!" called the winged messager.

Margo, the Goddess of Flame Birds or Phoenix, looked behind her. "Who would travel through my pass?" she asked.

"It's the one where your birds were sent too, a son of the Goa Land."

"This should be intersecting," Margo said while swirling one of her blond curves. "Very interesting..." she said to herself as she turned to watch the pass. It was true, a dear moral boy, a son of Goa Land, was walking through her section of the mountain. Each God/Goddess control a part of the mountain, and this pass was different from others. Since she was the Goddess of Phoenix, this section was very hot so the birds would feel welcome, not a human.

Margo lifted her hand and called out to the wind, "ACE! Come!" she demanded. AS soon as the words were spoken, a small red phoenix flew on her arm. It was the smallest of Margo's collection, but it had the best eyes. "Ace, go keep a eye on that mortal," Margo told the bird. Ace lifted himself in the air and flew off in the direction of Margo's section, to where the mortal was located.

"Is this one going to last?" asked Jozu the God of Diamond.

"The weather hasn't affected him...greatly. Maybe the mortals are strong enough to lived with phoenix?" Margo said, not turning to look at the newcomer.

That was Margo's reward for traveling across her section of the mountain, to deem worthy of living with her species.

"They were deemed worthy enough for diamonds, well if half-worthy. The mortal was dead after finishing my route," Jozu said as he leaned next to Margo on the rails. One of Margo's wings fluttered as he came close to her.

"That's why I'm sending Ace in," Margo told him.

XXX

"That was some good chicken!" Luffy said as he wiped his mouth clean. "I wonder if there's more on this mountain?"

It was unknown to him that a certain flame 'chicken' was cowering underneath the log. Ace was so close to getting captured by Luffy, good thing another bird crossed his path.

Luffy gotten up from his spot on the trail, and dusted the leftovers over the ledge. He straigten up and walked back up the mountain, with the flame bird behind him. "Margo, he tried to eat me" Ace communciated with Margo.

"Hahaha, that's what you get, yoi. How far is he up my path?" Margo questioned.

"He's two-thirds form the top. Wait...he just friended a bird named Sabo." It was true, Luffy was friending anyone on this lonely trip.

"Sabo? I never heard of a Sabo in my path."

"He just named a local bird Sabo, not a phoenix" Ace explained.

"This was the son of Goa Land they sent to me?! Maybe I should have sent my birds elsewhere," sighed Margo.

"He's doing good so far, but he seems to eat anything that comes his way."

"Including you? What about. . .the bird named Sabo?" Margo asked.

"Yes including me, guess he doesn't eat friends."

"Sorry Ace, I got to leave, kept tracking him." Margo turned off the network and left Ace alone with the gluttony boy.

The boy was traveling with Sabo on his shoulder and a piece of meat in one hand. He was whistling, badly, but kept walking.

XXX

The winds swirled, glitter flew, fire rose from the ground, and a lady appeared in the middle of it. Luffy, and Sabo, reached the end of Margo's pass, the first mortals to do so.

"Monkey D. Luffy, son of Goa Land, champion of Goddess Phoenix's Pass," the lady announce to him.

The boy hopped on his feet, rubbing his hands together. "What did I win?"

The lady looked down at the boy, her lips twitched; this boy just climbed the mountain, her pass, and didn't know what that meant. "You shown that mortals could live with phoenix," Margo explained.

He dropped his hands, "Do they taste good?"

Margo's mouth dropped, "You're thinking of eating my birds?!"

"Yes, birds are good!"

"What about the bird on your shoulder?"

His face changed, and his hands went up to defend Sabo. "This isn't a bird, it's SABO!"

Margo rubbed her temples, she was thinking which one was worst, Ace or Luffy.

**Didn't really have any fluffy moments, I should try to write a different version of Goddess Marco since this wasn't as romantic. But I'm still adding this on since it does contain Fem!Marco and Luffy. Please suggest the next paring and location.**

**P.S I hate fleas, my arms are itching and I could barley write this. **


	14. Sabo - The Good Times (death)

**This one is for . , a Fem!Sabo again. Her name with be different since I can't spell Samantha without spell check and it annoys me. So Saba (Terrie1234 suggestion) since it's not much of a change from Sabo and easier to type. Major warning, get tissues since this made me cry while writing.**

**Pairing: Implied Fem!SaboxLuffy**

**AU: Kinda in the OP world, Died!Sabo, Fem!Sabo, Old!Luffy, Mature!Luffy**

Luffy POV

This was our hill, the same one we played in over the years, together. It was the same one I proposed to you, and the same hill you're buried in. The spot is facing the ocean, the view you loved looking at and the one I love. And here you are, Saba, in the ground you loved, that I love.

I sat next to the place where the you should be, in our hill. I have a flower in my hands, the same one at our wedding, and I placed it next to your gravestone; my fingers, old and spotty, was able to place it just right in the ground.

This was like the old times, both of us sitting on this hill, holding hands and making moments. The grass brush my fingers, and mud placed on my pants, but I still stay beside you. I'm glad you died first, I wouldn't want you to be the savior and be alone in this world. I am able to deal with the loneliness, but I still miss you.

The sun sets across the sea and I still remember this when we first swore ourselves together. Nothing changed in the past 50 years, just my body shishishi, and you are still with me. I remember the strands of hair that I placed behind your ear, golden, golder than One Piece. This reminds me, I placed my hat, strawhat, on your grave-marker and pour the sake in my hands on your grave. As half of it pours on your grave, I drink the other half, I'm sure you want something different. The sake sinks into the ground, making it wet ontop, but at least it goes to you. I take another slip of the sake and sat the bottle down.

The sun sinks down into the water, taking the light with it. I lean over and took a hold of your grave marker to held myself up. As soon as I'm up, I dust my pants off and start walking off. But during those movements I seen a strange thing on the ledge.

I look over and seen a ghostly woman sitting on the ledge, her hair was blowing wards my direction and she swung her feet back and forth, humming could be heard. I wiped my eyes thinking I was imaging the sight because of my old eyes playing tricks on me. The lady's head turned around, I'm frozen to the spot. It was you, Saba, sitting on the ledge and patting the place next to you, welcoming me in. You look as pretty as the day I met you, I follow to the spot. A tear slips down my face, you were always there for me, waiting for me. "I love you, Saba~" I said.

**I blamed 'Water for Elephants' and 'Up' for this, and my brain too. Please, if you can see after reading this (crying), leave a review or suggestion. ****  
**


	15. Buggy - Trust

**This one is for MadSlasher (or Guest), featuring Buggal the Harlot! THE ONE AND ONLY RED NOSE LADY! This one had some misunderstanding (all on my part) so here it is! Also this will be their third time meeting since I don't really like the first arch and I don't really see any fluffy moments during Luffy's execution, so this will be placed in Impel Down since Buggy helping Luffy plus I love this scene and Buggy's face (/watch?v=GwPJzSZu25c). So this will be just one scene since I can't find the other scenes in Impel Down; most of the lines from this was taken from the actual show, which I don't own by the way. **

**Also about my earlier statement about fleas, turns out I have poison Oak, Damn you Pro. Oak.  
**

**Pairing: Fem!BuggyxLuffy**

**AU: OP AU, Impel Down, Fem!Buggy**

A blue-haired girl with a large red nose (don't tell her about it) was floating in the air alongside Luffy. Her hair was up in ponytails, a triangle above one of her eyes, tattooed crossbones across her forehead; she was Buggal the Harlot. Her powers were working, making her body float in the air while her feet stuck to the ground.

She was facing Luffy, talking about the deal they made. "Anyway, I can't take you any deeper than Level Four."

Luffy, who was running in her direction, smiled, "Really? You're a nice now?"

Buggal laughed at his trust in her, "Of course! I mean, you're giving me the Treasure Mark that'll lead me to Captain John's treasure!" she blurted out, later covering her mouth since she didn't want him to know the real purpose behind that bracelet. 'I..I told him!'

Luffy, who looked like he wasn't paying attention to what she said, smiled again. "You..."

"Yes?" Buggal questioned behind her hands.

"You're in here 'cause you're weak, right?" he asked bluntly.

"DON'T BE NOSY! Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. She flew up, not facing Luffy, and thought, 'He didn't even notice! Now the treasure will be mine! Good thing this guy is slow, specify matched with me, Buggal!'

Luffy looked at the bracelet on his arm, "I see, so this bracelet is some sort of treasure-map-thing, huh? I had no clue!"

Buggal's mouth opened, and then she got angry. This was called women's rage; she lifted the axe up and yelled at him. "You were paying attention then, DAMMIT! Well, now I have no other choice!"

Luffy took the bracelet off of his arm and handed it to Buggal, "Then I'll just let you have it right now."

Buggal gasped, what was this boy? "You're...giving it to me knowing how valuable it is?"

"Sure, saving Ace is worth more to me anyways."

"Bu-But if you give it to me now, I might just fly off and leave you right here!"

"You could, but you said you'd show me the way, didn't you?"

Buggal turned her face around, tears, snot, and sparkles were flying off her face. This was the nicest someone ever been to her, and this was one of her past enemies. His eyes were too honest to her, her own eyes were filled with greed and cowardice. 'I'm just a cheap, worthless harlot, ya know! You can't take my word!'

After moments of the tear/snot fest, Buggal turned around and grabbed the bracelet from his hands. 'The map to the treasure of my dreams, and he just handed it to me. Captain John's Treasure Mark, in my hands. I accept your offering, Strawhat, I own you one.

Buggal's thinking face turned into one of relaxation. 'Now how do I get away from here and this guy?'

She would have thought some more, but since she was facing Luffy's direction, she smashed into a brick wall. Direct hit, rocks went flying and Buggal's teeth came out.

"Hm? So we'll get there faster if we break through that wall? Alright, I'll handle it!" Luffy said as he went to punch the wall with his Gomu Gomu powers.

Buggal's hands went up to stop the attack on the wall, since his aiming was where she was. "That's not..!" she was cut off by Luffy's punch. The wall broke and revealed the spiky forest.

**Something short, but it was funny to write. I hope this was good enough for you, ****MadSlasher **and others. 


	16. Sanji and Zoro - Rivalry

**Just a random one, well this one could be the second part to the first one with Zoro. This one is more about a love triangle (not something I'm good at writing) with Fem!Sanji, Fem!Zoro, and Luffy! Like you know who Sanji and Zoro fights all of the time, well here what I think the reason is if they were both females. Also Usopp will be a girl since usually there only one opposite sex on the boat, and I want all of the focus on Luffy; so there might be some LuNa or LuSop, but it's not a lot since it's more about Zoro and Sanji. Does anyone get what I'm trying to said? Since I feel like I'm going around the bush and ain't getting any near what I wanted to said.**

**Usopp name (just in this one) will be Sap, it's not set in bricks and stones, just a name for right now.**

**Also there stuff about women being this and that, not trying to offend anyone (I'm a woman too). Most of what I said in here is just for fun and laughs, nothing serious. **

**Pairing: Fem!ZoroxLuffyxFem!Sanji**

**AU: Fem!Zoro, OP AU (before meeting Vivi), Fem!Sanji, Fem!Usopp (who doesn't have any relation with the pairing)**

**Also this is more of a summary than a actually setting, so there's different parts and settings. **

To most of the crew on the boat, these two didn't click at all. Everyone had their own options on the terms of these two ladies, one: total opposites, two: gender problems, three: women being themselves. Luffy, their captain, just thought it was funny; that this was their way of playing with each other, like how he plays with Sap.

The two girls were indeed the two powerful, under Luffy, on the boat (I would warn you to not fight them on their period!). Theirs names were Black Skirt Sana, and Demon Huntress Zora. Black Skirt Sana was the cook on this pirate (Merry) ship. She worn a formal outfit, a black buttoned shirt (showing cleavage), and a black skirt that shown her long tan legs. Her blond hair covered one eye, the other side was placed in a clip keeping it from her eyes. And she was a smoker, she kept a pack of cigarettes in her shirt pocket.

Demon Huntress Zora, on the other hand, was different form the cook. She was the un-offical first mate of this ship, other position was the swords-women. She wore a white baggy shirt, black hood, green waistband tied around her dark green pants. Her cloths tied in with her hair; it was short green hair, slashed off with her swords, it gave her a look like a moss-ball. In her ear as three gold hoops, just in one ear. Zora spent her time training, sleeping, or drinking.

They both seem polar opposites, but they both were close to the captain. Sana was the cook, Luffy loves food and eating; Zora was the firstmate, Luffy was the captain. This was the reason for their rivalry, each one of them were too close to their captain, it was jealously. Luffy was the problem between the two of them, they both taken an liking to him, neither wanting the other to get his liking.

Zora would sleep on the deck, watching Luffy from her training spot. She never played with him, she only wanted to watch him, where he was happiest, his smile. But all of that would be ruined when Sana calls him to dinner.

Sana would watch from her window, getting angry whenever she saw Zora watching her Luffy-san. Whenever she was that Zora was getting to close to Luffy, she would call Luffy to dinner.

This was the reason for their rivalry, Luffy, neither wanting to share him.

**This was short, well let's call this a drabble then. This was something that's been on my mind for awhile. Please leave reviews and suggestions :)**


	17. Usopp - Comic-Con Giants

**Finally, here it is! The first (I believe so) ever Fem!Usopp! The one that I've been avoiding since the start of this! Cheers! Okay, well this was idea from a guest (who helped on the Fem!Marco one) and the name suggest, Usmi, was from Terrie1234. After this one I've to do a Fem!Paulie, Fem!Thatch, and still to come Fem!Smoker (am I ever going to get this done? if anyone has suggests about this pairing, HELP ME please!). Also people (mostly guest) asked for one more Fem!Marco, Fem!Ace, and Fem!Sabo. The weirdest thing is, I thought someone would suggest a Fem!Shanks by now, but I was wrong.  
**

**After talking about upcoming pairings, what about we get to the story before I rattle on about my lifestory?**

**Pairing: Fem!UsoppxLuffy**

**AU: Comic-Con AU, One Piece superheros, Fem!Usopp, Cosplay!Usopp**

**Sidenote: Sogeking will be called Sogequeen since Usmi is a girl (does this make sense?)**

Usmi paced in front of the mirror, checking each side of her cosplay for any mistakes. She was cosplaying as Sogequeen, the Savoir of Island of Snipers, she had her own comic series. Her red cape was bundle around her neck, covering most of her body. Her chest was tuckered out since all superwomen had big chest areas, revealing _some_ cleavage. She wore a simple outfit underneath, brown overalls that matched Sogequeen's. Around her waist was a white sash, on her arms and other skin she wrapped bandages around.

She took one more look in the mirror and placed the mask over her head. It was a simple mask, a hole was cut for the nose to go through, and it was painted with blue and yellow strikes. The mask had painted lips and goggles for the eyes. Three pieces shaped like fins were sticking out. All and all, this mask was a perfect home-made mask fitting for Sogequeen. The mask reveal Usmi's curly hair, it was semi-long.

Usmi turned around and picked up the weapon, the masterpiece of the whole design, the Kabuto. It was Sogequeen's weapon that she gotten from saving Island of Snipers; Usmi's was a perfect replica. The weapon was a cross between a staff and a slingshot.

"It's a masterpiece!" Usmi said after farther exception.

**Usmi POV**

I can't believe it! I'm finally here at Comic-Con! I wonder if any of my friends are going? Probably not, Pepper's too young and so are the rest...

Well, that don't matter, I can have fun on my own! There are all of these sights, exhibitions in this place. OH they have Kuro Kabuto! Sogequeen's newest weapon! I hadn't even seen it out in stores! I was so excited about the weapon that I didn't notice that I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean! Oh wait...Do you need help fair citizen?" I masked my voice to sound like Sogequeen.

The boy I knocked into was a young black-haired man in armor, he was walking with a small boy dressed in Chopperman's cosplay. He was picking up some comics that fell when I knocked into him, I caught sight of 'Sogequeen and the Deathly Hallows'. So this boy was a fan of Sogequeen.

"Luffy, it's SOGEQUEEN!" called the young boy in Chopperman's cosplay.

"SOGEQUEEN!" yelled the boy named Luffy. "Tony, it's Sogequeen!"

The boy looked at the elder, "I just said that!"

"No need to fight!" I told them, trying not to start a scene.

Both of them starting to glow, eyes were pop out with stars, tongue out of their mouths; these were true fans, next to the Great Usmi of course.

The one called Tony tugged on my leg, "Can you tell us of you of your great adventures?!"

"Yes! Tell us!" said Luffy.

I was shock, was my cosplay this believable? Well this was my chance to impress someone. I posed into a heroic posture. "Have you ever heard of the fight against the Grand Giant?" I asked, it was the only thing i could think of.

"Nope," said Tony.

"This is gotta be sweet!" said the hyper Luffy.

"Well it all started 8,000 years ago, when pirates ruled the land. The Great Sogequeen was trailing the seas, just with a sail and a week supply of waffles."

"I couldn't last that long," admitted Luffy, who was holding his growling stomach. Me and Tony laughed at him.

"Come on, I know a good place to get a snack," I ushered them to follow me to the food court. I'm lucky that Tony offered to pay for it, I didn't have any pockets in my outfit, so I couldn't store any money. We all three brought a icecream, and went to a table to start the story.

"Okay, where was I?...Well once upon a time, 800 hundred years ago, when pirates ruled the oceans and land; me, the Great Sogequeen, was sailing on a small boat. It was heading wards Little Garden, which wasn't little at all. When I got there, my boat was in ruins so I couldn't leave till it was fix or replaced. Since I didn't have any supplies on hand, I went out on the island searching for wood and food. That's when I seen them!"

"Them?" questioned Tony.

"Yes them! There was two giants, grand as the seas which was the island was. They were fighting over a beanstalk, a nightly beanstalk that grew above the clouds. It turns out one of the giants left his toy ship on top of the beanstalk, and the other giant didn't want him to miss his precious beanstalk up. I, of course, offered to lend them a hand because of my small figure. One of the giants, the one who owned the beanstalk, hosted me almost to the top of it. I could see the whole ocean from my spot on that leave, all the way to heaven! Since I offered to receive the toy boat, I climbed all the way up to the top! I was above the clouds!"

"Wouldn't you die from lost of oxygen?" questioned Tony.

"Nah, she's Sogequeen!" concluded Luffy.

I sighed since I didn't really know how to answer the small boy, good thing the elder was really stupid. "As I was saying, I was above the clouds, breathing since I'm Sogequeen" I started, pausing a bit since I seen Tony was about to ask another question, but he quickly pulled his hand down. "Above the clouds, it was endless. Nothing in sight other than a boat named 'Going Merry'. With my quick thinking and knowledge, I knew this was the boat I was suppose to give to the giant. But this boat wasn't a toy boat, it was an actual sized boat, which caused me some trouble. But I pulled out a whistler and called on the guardian, who dearest friend, he was a young boy who ride one a reindeer."

"Reindeer?" Luffy questioned this time. "Was he Santa?"

I face palmed, was this boy that dumb? "No, his name was Monkey D. Lu-Luffie!"

"Luffie? That sounds like my name," said Luffy.

I held up a finger, and made a 'no' gesture. "Nope, his name was Luffie, not Luffy!"

"What's his reindeer's name?" asked Chopper.

I looked around for something to said, then I looked at the young boy, who was wearing Chopperman outfit. Chopper...TONY! Yes that would work! "His reindeer's name is Chopper Tony!"

"Awesome!" said the two boys in unison.

"Luffie and his reindeer helped Sogequeen to pull the boat to the beanstalk. I yelled below to the giants that the boat was right there, but they couldn't reach to get the boat. It was a dead end till Chopper Tony tied himself up to teh boat, telling us he would pull with all of his might downwards. He started to pull, but it wasn't helping. Me and Luffie looked at each other, and I told him to help push from behind. I grabbed a rope from my sackel and tied it to one of the rails. With all three of us pulling/pushing the boat moved, it moved downwards and soon we were flying with the boat. We would all have been died if I didn't catch the giants' attention; they caught us from smashing into the ground.

"The giant regained his boat, Luffie, other giant, and Chopper was in drool about my quick thinking and hired me as their queen, or Little Island. That's how the Great Us-Sogequeen saved the day!" I ended the story. I was about to said 'Great Usmi' but quickly said Sogequeen.

"Awesome! Super! Cool!" said the boys. They sat there with drool coming from their mouths, much like in the story.

"Hey, Sogequeen," said Luffy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why is there another one of you over there?" he asked, pointing to another person cosplaying as Sogequeen.

**This one had very little fluff or anything. This one was much like my Fem!Brook's since it revolve around a fairy tail, in this case it was 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. Please leave suggestions or reiviews (I love reading them:)**

**Also I hope I gotten Usopp 'mostly' IC **


	18. Chopper - Cabbit

**Okay this one is really short, heck the author's note is way longer. I just picked a fluff about Chopper and Luffy. Chopper's name came from KyokaraMaohfan Tina Tina Cotton. Also I wanted to tried my hand at writing those one line stories (I think that's what it's called). **

**Pairing: Fluffly Fem!ChopperxLuffy**

**AU: Modern Time. **

"Come here girl" Luffy said as he patted his legs.

A small cat-rabbit came out from behind the bushes. It was frighten, it's hairs stood up.

Luffy slowly moved toward it, showing her he wasn't going to attack her.

The cat-rabbit was sniffed Luffy and deicded it was safe to be touched by this human.

Luffy thought the sniff meant much more. He grabbed the cat-rabbit up and raced to his house.

He bang the door open, "ACE! I FOUND A CAT!"

The cat-rabbit hissed at being called a mere 'cat'.

Ace opened the door, not moving from his spot. "Luffy, that's a cabbit, not a cat."

"It's the same thing!" argued Luffy.

The cabbit hissed again.

"See told ya, anyway why did you bring 'it' inside?" Ace asked his little brother.

"It's not an 'it', it's a..." Luffy looked underneath, "a girl!"

"Okay, now why did you bring 'her' here?" Ace asked again.

"Because I want her as a pet!"

"What are you going to name her?" Ace asked since he knew he couldn't stop Luffy from keeping the cabbit.

"Um... what about Wolfy-Seahorse-Robin-Loin-Heart-Tina-Cotton-Tail!" 

"What about we just call her Tina?" suggested Ace.

"'Kay, Tina Cotton Tail, this is your new house!" said Luffy, showing her around the room.

Ace face palmed, Luffy barley listened to him.

Outside the room came sneezing, "Is that a cat I smell?" asked their grandpa.

"Nope" said both boys in unison, along with the replied was a hiss.

**Something short since I wanted to write one last thing before I went to bed. **

**Also I forgot to add this at the end of last story, you know how Iva can change genders, well which person should undergo this changed? I been thinking about this for my next (or later) oneshot, but I can't think of anyone to changed by Iva's powers, maybe Shanks? Zoro? Thatch? Please help me with this.  
**


	19. Thatch - Everything Lost

**You know in some romance things one of the couple loses their memory, well this is my hand at it :D This one going to be a Fem!Thatch (For Guest again), named Thanaa** (**Thankfullness in Indian, I think) which wasn't suggested by anyone, I just searched for it. **

**Pairing: Fem!ThatchxLuffy**

**AU: Modern World AU, Alive!Thatch, Fem!Thatch, Amnesia!Luffy**

The room was lined with stainless curtains. Two of them were opened, the sunlight poured in illuminating the patient in the bed. His head was wrapped in bandages, trying to keep it in one piece. His arms were full of IVs and other tubes. His face twitched but it soon turned back into a relaxed face, all of his tense muscles relaxed. His head was leaned to the side, snoring came out of his mouth.

The door opened, a doctor and a small woman walked in. The woman kept her eyes on the floor, counting each tile, and copying it to memory. The doctor gestured the woman into a seat before he took a seat himself. The doctor rested the clipboard in his hands, reading 'Monkey D. Luffy', on the table next to the bed where the patient slept. He leaned over a machine and checked the numbers, charted it down on the paper, his name-tag shined 'Doctor Law' was printed on it. The women fidgeted when Dr. Law checked the machine again, waiting for him to said something about Luffy, the patient.

Her hair was pulled back, it was brown, and tied in a ponytail. A scar, one was almost matched Luffy's, crossed her face, it went from the bottom of her left eye to her hair scape. A sash was tied around her neck, slight purple, and she wore a white posh outfit. She was suited for a restaurant, but instead she was in the hospital. Her face was covered in worry, sadness, but she never looked at the object of these emotions. She tipped the arms on her chair, swinging her feet, smoothing her outfit, brush a piece of hair behind her ears, sliding her wedding band off and on her finger; she couldn't still stay.

Law ticked his tongue, this woman was getting on his nerves with all of her fidgeting. He picked the clipboard up and flipped the page. He read the lines printed on the people, "Monkey D. Luffy has inexperience lots of damage to his brain."

"How did this happen? What does that mean? Will he be okay? Won't he?" questioned the woman in the chair. Questions sprang in her mind about what could happen to her husband.

"He suffered from a car crash on the highway. If he wasn't wearing his helmet, he would be in a body bag," Law stated bluntly. Thanaa covered her mouth. Law went on, "We will see the effects when he wakes up, the brain is still a mystery so we can't determined the total damage. It could just be some stitches and nothing more, we will find out when he wakes up."

"Is that all?" asked Thanaa from behind her hands.

"His arm cracked apart on impact, he will have to wear a cast for at least two months."

"Cracked?!"

"Yes, when he was propelled from his seat, he used his arm to stop himself, it cracked when he tried. His whole arm from the wrist to elbow is in pieces, over time it should heal," Law stated as he flipped the page again.

"Did anyone else get injured from the crash?" asked Thanaa.

"Nope, no one even knows how it happened. His motorcycle stopped own it's own, causing the man behind him to push the brake and spin off of the road, he was safe though. Luffy was the only one injured, and the man behind him was the one who called the hospital. I believe his name was Duvual."

"Thank god," she whispered.

The bed, which was between the two, rustled. The patient opened his eyes, and held his hand up to cover the shine from the window. After he got awaken up, he looked around with a confused expression. All he knew was that his head hurts like hell, he went to grab his head with his other hand, but it felt limp, like it was cut off from the rest of his body. He looked down and seen the cast placed on this arm, he poked it.

"Luffy," started Law, Luffy looked up with a questioning face, "You were in a car crash, injured your arm and head. What are you feeling?"

Luffy looked around, "I was?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" asked Law since this could be a case of dissociative amnesia.

Luffy looked Law straight in the eye, "I don't remember anything."

Thanaa pushed up in her chair, her face was screaming 'WHAT?!' but nothing came out of her mouth.

"You remember your name is Monkey D. Luffy, right?" asked Law calmly.

"Yep! But nothing else.." Luffy said, a hint of sadness was in his voice.

"Nothing? At all?" asked Law again.

"Nope!"

Law write something on the clipboard and headed out the door. Thanaa was about to leave with him, but Law motioned her to stay seated. Law opened the door and left the two alone.

Thanaa looked at the floor tiles again, they were interesting at the moment. She was avoiding from looking at him, she didn't know what to do.

"Who're you?" asked Luffy as he pointed at Thanaa.

She shoot her head up, "Um... I'm Thanaa." She would have added more on to the sentence but how could you explain the ten years together with a person who doesn't remember any of it? It's like he restarted a game, everyone was new to him, while he was old to everyone else.

"Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" greeted Luffy.

Thanaa chuckled a bit, "I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, we knew each other before the car crash, ten years. I'm Monkey Thanaa"

"Oh, so you knew me..." Luffy started. "Are ya like my sister?" He asked since they both had the same last name.

"Hahaha, nope I'm your..." Thanaa started but she stopped herself. How was she suppose to explain she was married to him?

The door slammed opened, Law walked in. He was followed by another two visitors. "Luffy, do you remember this person?" Law asked, pointing to the first visitor.

"Nope!" Luffy told him.

The visitor grabbed Luffy by his collars, almost shaking him. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME?!" He was handled by the other visitor. "Come on Luffy, stop playing around, it's me Ace."

"Ace? I don't remember..." Luffy said as he thought. His head turned red, it was hurting to remember so he stopped. "Nothing..."

"You don't remember me?" said Ace, his face turned into a face of mixed feelings. "Do you remember Thanaa? Zoro?" Ace asked, pointing to the other visitor who stilled silent for the most part.

"No..."

"She's your wife, I'm your brother, Zoro's your best friend! Please tell me you at least remember that!" begged Ace.

"Wife? Brother? Friend?" asked Luffy. His mind was processing was what going on, three unknown people were claiming they knew him, close to him, but he couldn't remember anything.

Zoro pulled on Ace's shirt, "Let him get some rest, he might remember something. You can't just push anything on him at once."

"Zoro's right, Ace. All he remember is his own name. Maybe he will gain some memories over night?" said Thanaa. She got up and left the room, this was too much for her to take. Ace soon followed suit since he couldn't stand knowing his brother didn't even know him. Zoro was the last to leave.

Zoro stayed behind, making sure Luffy was fine from his brother's breakdown. "Get better, okay? We all are waiting for you to recover," Zoro said as he left the room.

Law, who stayed silent to observe Luffy's reaction, stepped up. "Did seeing those faces spark any memories up? Anything at all, even if it was a moment?"

"No, I...didn't remember anything, but I felt like I knew them..." Luffy said.

"Okay, just rest for right now." Law closed the curtains and left the room.

Luffy slumped down into the hospital bed, rethinking the events of the bed. "Thanaa . . . wife, Ace . . brother, Zoro . friend. What else don't I remember?" Luffy said as his head head the pillow, he was soon out like a light blub.

XXX

"This is...our house!" Thanaa said as she pulled Luffy inside the door of the small house. It was a small house, something a fisherman would rent, two rooms and one bathroom. One room was theirs, the other was a storage; but since Luffy doesn't know this, Thanaa rearrange the rooms around so he would have the room to himself while she slept in the storage room.

"Awesome!" Luffy said as he hopped from on thing to the next. The Monkeys did collect weird/unique objects, like a skeleton head and a robot arm, it was mostly because Luffy wanted them.

Luffy was ordered by Doctor Law to get back into his daily routine, meaning living back home with Thanaa, and reconnecting with friends. Zoro contacted all of Luffy's friends to tell them of his condition, most of them wanted to rush over and see for themselves but it would do more damage than good if they tired to push these things on him. Of course they wanted him to remember but Law said this would take time, maybe even forever.

"And this is our, I mean, your room," Thanaa said as she showed him his room.

"Our room? So we do sleep together," stated Luffy. He heard 'our room' before Thanaa could fix it.

"We...well I thought you would want to sleep by yourself so I moved into the room next door," Thanaa admitted.

"But didn't Traggy said I've to get back into normal routine?"

"Yes, but you don't remember me, so you shouldn't sleep with someone you don't know," Thanaa said with some logic.

"Because I used to know you!" Luffy declared, leaving Thanaa no room to argue. "And I want to know you!"

Thanaa face blushed, but she turned around real fast before he could catch it.

This was a way to start all over in their relationship, but could they gain what they lost? All of the experience they went through, only one of them remembers, and the to the other it seems like a new experience. One of them knowing everything while the other knew nothing, would this work? How could you gain the feelings from the ten years again, to renew everything, to trust each other. Maybe they couldn't regain what they lost, maybe they could start anew or be broken...

**I know the second part was bad, I really wanted them sleeping together (just sleeping), so I could get them on the right track. **

**This might have a second part, might, I'm not making it official since I don't really know right now. Also Fem!Thatch is hard to write, I got nothing to focus on since everyone started after he died, so yeah Thatch was OOC, totally. After this I'm working on a Fem!Basil, Fem!Pauile, Fem!Smoker (which will be on my list forever if I don't get any ideas), and come on people, suggest more pairings! Anyone can suggest, guests, long-time-reviewers, newcomers. **

**Still asking about who Iva could used his powers on (the fingertip genderchange thing). **


	20. Basil - Missing Future

**KyokaraMaohfan, this one is for you! Finally I gotten a Fem!Basil (lots of research and it took forever to get an idea for the story). Basia will be her name :)**

**Pairing: Fem!BasilxLuffy**

**AU:gypsy camp AU, Traveler!Luffy, Fem!Basil, Gypsy!Basil, OCC-ness  
**

"Young man, would you like your fortune read?" Basia said from her seat. The tent swished from the wind blowing.

"Fortune?" the young man questioned. "Pfft, I don't believe in that stuff!" He said as he turned away from Basia.

She sighed, this man carried lots of bad fortune with him, and she was just trying to prevent it. But what could she do if the man didn't believe in her abilities, it was just hurting himself, not her. Basia counted down on her fingers, one, he was still walking, two, still walking, three, horses are screaming, four, people yelling, five, he walked in the pathway, six, BOOM. A carriage with a wild horse came racing by, hitting the young man. "Should have listen to me..." she said while looking at her fingernail.

Basia, if you haven't noticed, was a fortune teller in this small area. A Bandana wrapped her forehead, gold circled her body, her cloths rattled each time she moved, her face never showing more than a board expression. In her whole life she knew about the future, nothing was surprising for her. She knew the outcomes of every fight, every 'client' she had, everything was seen inside her head. Her own future never showed nothing more than what she was doing now, nothing surprised her since it always been in routine. She would tried to help someone that she knew misfortune would strike on, they either listen or judged it fake, and then walk away.

"You can read the future?" asked a boy, younger than the first one.

"Yes, I can see anything and everything," Basia said back without any emotion. "If you wish hear your fortune read, one beil will be paid."

"Really! Awesome!" he reached inside his pocket and placed beil in front of Basia. "Nami will be mad, oh well!"

Basia reached across and deposit into her trunk. "May I see your hand," she told the boy.

"Okay," he said as he put his hand on to the tabletop.

Basia closed her eyes, giving her clients the feel of magic being done. "Your name is Luffy, son of Dragon."

"Yep, but Gramps told me to keep it a secret."

"Your 'Gramps' is Monkey D. Garp, a marine who doesn't like your line of work, privacy."

"True, but it's not my future."

"Yes, I'm getting to that." Basia closed her eyes tighter but nothing came. ALl she could see was his past, no future; not meaning he wasn't going to live, but Basia just couldn't predict what events will wait for him. She bite her tongue and tried again to look. Fog, black, was all she could see, was this his future?She coughed, "It seems to me, you will be...guided by the fog."

"Fog?"

"Yes, the fog will take you to your next journey."

"Journey? So it's a adventure!"

"Yes, you could call it that..."

"Thanks!" he said as he hoped off the stool. He left Basia in dismay.

"I wonder what was wrong...I couldn't sense anything from him..." Basia muttered. She placed her hands on her face, thinking about her powers and that boy who couldn't be read. Maybe Basia's powers were failing? But she knew something was 'magic' about that boy. Something she couldn't place.

**This is short...I couldn't really add much more...I hope you enjoyed it. KyokaraMaohfan, was this too your liking? I couldn't really think much of BasilxLuffy relationship so yeah. Please leave reviews and suggestion. **


	21. Smoker - Save You

**I finally, after millions of years, find something to write about with Fem!Smoker (Who DoodleGreenQueen suggested a while ago). Name will be Steem (KyokaraMaohfan) and this takes place after Crocodile's building sunk; this is the scene where Luffy tells Zoro to save Smoker, the only moment I seen fluffy enough to write about.  
**

The Great Hero's building sunk into the water, leaving nothing behind. The crowd was glad their Hero has manage to leave his house behind it drowned, who would want their Hero to drown, the only one who saved them in their times of trouble.

The water splashed, and a body emerge. A blond man with sunglasses came up, huffing for air, in his arms were a straw-hat fellow who wasn't moving. The blond swim to where the city connected with Crocodile's house, which was the one that just sunk. He threw the man on the ground, water rose from his mouth.

"Oi, you alive, Luffy?" the blond asked.

Two ladies emerge, pulling a long-nose man with them. "Usopp-san! Please wake up!" begged the blue haired lady. The orange-haired pulled the rest of his body.

"Jeez! What the hell were you doing? Wake up and swim!" complained the orange-haired girl. Half of her body was still in the water since she was helping, and complaining, Usopp.

"Man, people with Devil's Fruit abilities sure carry some troublesome risks with them," complained the blond, who carried Luffy.

The water darken again, a new body was emerging. A green-haired man pulled an other woman, who was in the same condition as Luffy, from the water.

The crowd who were around watching the display whispered, "Steem!"

"Why did you rescue her?" asked Nami, the orange-haired.

Zoro, the rescuer, "I didn't want to. This was the perfect chance to get rid of her."

"Whatever, let's just get going," complained Nami.

Steem, the one being talked about, turned over and started choking up the water she swallowed.

"We lost a big chuck of time in there," said Sanji. "Vivi-san, can we still make it?"

Vivi and Nami were drying their cloths. "I don't know" Vivi said.

"Nami-san?" asked Sanji.

Nami paused and looked at him to ask his question.

"Do you still have that perfume I bought you in Nanohana?"

"Eh? Yes, why?" she asked since this was a strange time to be asking about that.

"Put it on" he demanded her.

She took out a small bottle of perfume and spayed it on. "Ah~! To the ends of the earth! Fall in Love!" Sanji said with heart-shaped eyes.

"Quit joking around and get going!" complained Zoro to Sanji.

"RORONOA" Steem yelled as she swung her weapon. While they were talking, she was able to get recovered from the water experience.

Zoro blocked the head attack with his sword.

"Why did you save me?" Steem asked her savior.

Zoro looked at her and remembered what his captain said.

_The crocodiles broke the glass with their impact. All of the windows broke, walls creak, and water was flooding in. _

_Luffy and Zoro was standing, Luffy was scared of the oncoming water. He was a devil fruit user, meaning he was a hammer in the water. He screamed at his first mate, "Oi, Zoro! Save her!"_

_Steem was at the bottom, water already taken it's toll on her. There wasn't any way for her to get out, since she was the only marine here, and the rest are her enemies. _

_"HUH?" replied Zoro, "She's the enemy! Just leave her!"_

_"But if we leave her...she'll die!" Luffy replied. Steem has devil fruit powers like Luffy, meaning she was a hammer in the water too. This could be called concern for the local devil fruit user, or concern for anyone in the way of dying. "She's a Hammer!" Luffy said as if Zoro didn't already knew. _

_"No, I mean...I know that! But he's-" Zoro started, but he was too late, Luffy was already be washed off by the incoming water. _

"I was following the Captain's orders" Zoro replied, knocking Steem's weapon off his. "Don't think you have to thank me or anything. It was just one of his whims, so forget about it."

Steem's face didn't changed as she said the next part. "Then I assume you won't mind if I carry out my official duties."

"Didn't we just save you!" yelled Nami.

Zoro kept glaring at Steem.

"Alright, men!" said Usopp as he woke up. His arm was raised in the arm, his mouth opened. "We're heading straight to Alubarna!"

Luffy, who also woke up at the same time, yelled, "Where the hell is that Crocodile!?" His fists were up and ready to fight, his face twisted in angry since Crocodile just tried to drown them all.

"Ah, they finally came through," sighed Nami.

Luffy changed his crocodile face into an confused face when he looked back at his crew. He jumped forward, his fist raised, "Stemy, You wanna fight!?"

Usopp face turned into one of fear, "GAH! STEEM! Oi, Luffy! Don't do it! Let's run!"

"When is he actually being serious?" asked Steem, who been watching Strawhat's reaction. Her cigar in her mouth bobbled as she talked.

Footsteps echoed, "This way! Faster!"

Luffy just stood there with his fist raised, taking part in a stare-off with Steem.

Steem blinked slowly and said, "Go."

None of them made a move.

"But this is the last time I'll let you go." Steem said since she wanted to keep her pride. "When we meet again, your life is over."

Everyone in the crew had a face of disbelieve, calm, or in Vivi's case, happy. Zoro was the only one to laugh, breaking the silence.

"There they are!" called the oncoming marines. Usopp's head kept switching directions.

"Back up Captain Smoker!" called one of the marines.

"Aye!" called the others.

"Don't let them escape!" called another.

*Sanji smiled, "Let's get going. The Marines are on their way. Which way is Alubarna?"

Vivi smiled, "That way!" she pointed. "Straight to the east!"

The Strawhats ran, leaving Steem, Luffy, and Zoro behind. "Luffy, hurry up!" Zoro said. "What are you doing? They're coming!"

Luffy looked at Zoro, his earlier face disappeared. "Yeah..." he said. He turned to look at Stem again.

"They aren't getting away this time!" yelled a marine.

Luffy smiled a huge smile, "Y'know, I don't hate you!" Steem was taken back a bit, Luffy just chuckled.

Steem face was turned from disbelieve, to angry, with a slight red. The red could be caused by Luffy's outburst, making Steem mad, or a mad blush. Steem raised her weapon, "Get out of here NOW!"

The weapon slammed down, breaking the ground, which was under Luffy's feet. Luffy jumped up to avoid the attack, held on to his hat, and ran for his life. He ran like a chicken, trying to get away from a woman's wraith.

Zoro watched his captain and chuckled, he turned to leave.

Steem just stood in the same place as the marines came running after the escaped Strawhats.

***This one part I always thought was stupid. Why would you said you next place right in front of the person who's after them, was they wanting him to followed them.**

**FINALLY I MADE A FEM!SMOKER! AFTER ALL OF THIS TIME! Please leave suggestions of next pairing, even a setting. Please leave suggestions and reviews!**

**Also sidenotes, I switched Sanji's responses with Nami since Sanji wouldn't said that stuff about a 'lady' (Smoker) so I've to change that part. **


	22. Paulie - Chase

**One thing I'm never going to do ever again, search Paulie and Lucci, it was a bad BAD idea. Yes as you can see, I'm doing a Fem!Pauile, which I believe was requested two times (KyokaraMaohfan and Guest). The name will be Paula and the story will be from the suggestion of KyokaraMaohfan. Inspired of ****CsillaDream fanfic ****'5 Nights' (which is about a ski resort and they met for five nights(It's not One Piece though, it's Fairy Tail)) since I love this story :)  
**

**Pairing (I forgot to do this last time? I forget): Fem!PauliexLuffy**

**AU: Three day Cruise AU, Famous!Luffy, Kinda Smart!Luffy, Fem!Paulie, Fan-girls!Nami&Hancock&Vivi, some OCC (but I'll let you be teh judge of that).  
**

Luffy POV (I never do it in his POV)

I took off my sunglasses and view the sight, it was breathtaking! The water pushed up against boat, causing me to waver. I sat my suitcase down and sat on top of it, people behind me started yelling at me, I looked back at them since I wasn't doing anything.

"Move out of the way, moron," commented another passenger, I looked at him angrily as I move out of the way. His green hair swished against the wind, but I was pouting about what he just said. Me, a moron? Yeah right, I'm...oh there's something shiny! I ran to it before anyone else could take my treasure away from me.

"Look it's him!" pointed a black-haired busty lady. She was the tallest out of the group, her dress opening in between her bust. Her hair was straight, her clothes were those of a step she took, her legs slide out of the dress.

"It's Luffy Monkey!" screamed another girl, with orange hair. She had short hair, uncommon in that group, and a tank top with shorts. Her belly could be seen, as of her legs, bust, and butt.

"From that movie?" asked a blue-haired. She was the one with most clothes out of the group, not that doesn't mean she wasn't showing anything. Her bust stuck out, her hair held in a pony-tie, shorts that shown her legs.

"Yeah from One Piece!" finished by the same black-haired. The one thought that always popped into my head was, this group of girls never matches, each one of them wanted to show something, or anything.

I squeal and ran for it, I knew it was...them. Did they have to follow me everywhere? Last time they took my meat, I frowned at the memory. Now I'm stuck at sea with them on board fro three days, this wasn't going to be fun, I pouted.

I soon came to a turn and bumped into another lady with blond hair. She was in those engineer suits, goggles on top of her head, I think she was a ship worker. Unlike the other girls I seen, everything was covered, which was a relief. I helped her up, and she grabbed onto my arm, please don't be another fan-girl, please!

"If you're sorry, then loan me some money," she begged me, this reminded me of Nami, the fangirl who only wanted to marry me because of money. She looked around and told me a story about her tragic past. At the end of it I was reaching into my pockets where my money laid.

A girl came up behind her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "None of that was true, she in debt and will gamble with the money you lean her."

"You lied?" I asked.

The girl looked around and seen she was caught. The black-haired girl glared at her till she told me 'sorry'. They soon walked away, well the black-haired had to drag the other away. I would have waited and watch them go off, but Nami spotted me and I ran like hell.

Day Two

I seen her again when I walked across the deck, which I was guarding my back for anymore attacks from the 'fan-girls'. She was walking by the pool, her hands were dirty from...oil?...and she was washing them in the pool. Folks were screaming and a ship mate came to 'escort', which I knew that meant a long lecture and they would be on the look out for you, out of the pool. She looked piss, and starting yelling, but she was silent as a mouse when two fat man walked out of their rooms.

She turned her head, looking for an escape, which I knew many of since I always ran from my fangirls from our first meeting, they found me eight other times time the first one. I ran to the nearest, which would get you to sea view lounge, and gesture for her to follow me. She ducked under the ship mate's arms and ran to my person, they (ship mate and fat guys) followed.

I turned in the hall and waited for her to catch up, when I seen her I pulled her my way. Pushing her head up and chin out, I kissed her as the men went by; they thought we were a couple and went off the other way to search. Even after they were gone, I kept kissing since I liked it, but she pulled back and a blush formed on both of our faces. I didn't know why but I liked it and so did my heart since it was pounding.

She looked at me, up from down, trying to understand what happen.

I looked in the direction the men went, "They are gone."

She jumped up, surprised by my words as if she was thinking something else. "...thanks..." she mumbled and went off in the other direction from the men. When she left, my heart was still pounding, what was this?

...A MYSTERY FEELING!

Day Three

The cruise was almost over! We were heading for port, so now I couldn't be on Open Sea anymore. Hell, Captain Usopp said we'll be there within a hour! I only have a hour to find that mystery girl!

I searched, like the fan-girls and fat men, but I couldn't find nothing. "We will be porting within five minutes!" reported Captain Usopp on a mic.

I let out a groan, this wasn't going well, how the heck could I find her within that nick of time?!

"Young man! Have you seen a blond girl in a race car suit?" asked a fat man. It was soon I realized this man was the one chasing her yesterday.

I turned my head and stuck my lips together to said I wasn't saying anything. "I..haven't...seen her..." I'm bad at lying so sweat goes down my face.

The man who was panting didn't notice my weird behavior. "Her name's Paulie, and she owns my money, so please if you see her, find me!"

"Okay" I replies simple. I smiled after he left, so her name was Paulie... "Paulie~" the name was smooth and addicted to say.

"LUFFY! I FOUND HIM!" yelled Hancock.

I sent the last five minute running for my life, while Paulie was out of my grasp...

**Crappy ending I know, please leave reviews and suggestions. I got one for Fem!Franky and Fem!Whitebeard (which will be weird to write). Also I'm just saying this, the oneshots can be based on songs, repeat of other characters, or random video. **


	23. Chopper - Cabbit 2

**So I know Easter already pasted, but I really wanted to do this with Fem!Chopper. I guess this would be a twoshot from the last one, since they got the same name, 'Tina Cotton Cotton Tail'.**

**Pairing: PetxOwner relationship, Fem!ChopperxLuffy**

**AU: Modern World, Easter**

"Do it again!" Luffy chanted to the small brown cabbit.

The cabbit looked up, her long ears flopped up, her tail waggle, and her cat opened up. She pulled her two paws together, giving off the Puss in Boot's face. It had imminent affect on Ace, who was also watching the cabbit.

"Awe..." Ace cooed at her cuteness.

"See, told ya'!" Luffy said. He hopped up and pointed at Ace, 'told you so' look.

"Yep, maybe we should show Gramps?"

"He'll kill her!" Luffy said very fast. He held onto the cabbit as if it would die any minute. She was squish against Luffy's chest, barely breathing so it meowed to tell it's master to loosen his grip.

"You're hurting her," Ace said as he flicked the fork he was holding.

"I am? Oh, oops, sorry Cotton," Luffy said as he loosen his grip.

"You know it's Easter tomorrow."

"O' course I knew that!"

XXX

Tina Cotton Cotton Tail Third Person POV

She lifted her head slightly from the pillow her masters let her use. It was time.

Tina lifted herself from the pillow, stretching her limbs. She looked back at her master, seeing he was still asleep, which he was so she left the room. It was Easter night.

Outside of the house, she ran into some moicks (mouse-chicks) so had her painted eggs, she thanks them as they left. It was time to do her job, hiding the eggs for her Master. She hoped he would be pleased about the egg hunt, she let out a meow as she hopped around the yard hiding eggs.

XXX

"ACE! THE EASTER BUNNY CAME!" Luffy yelled from outside.

Cotton hissed, she wasn't a plain bunny, but he didn't even know it was her who hide the eggs.

**Wow this was short... Sorry I couldn't really think much, I got writer's block so yeah... Please leave suggsetions and reviews. **

**Random question: Who's your favorite male on One Piece? Luffy doesn't count though. **

**My answer would be Ace since I love the brotherly love :)**


	24. Kidd - New Life

**I really don't have a clue where this idea came from, I guessing from brainstorming ideas for new fanfics or just reading summaries and changing them to fit my story. After that out of the way, this story is Fem!Kidd, named Kate again.**

**Pairing: Fem!KiddxLuffy**

**AU: Modern, Homeless!Kidd, Fem!Kidd, OCC (I think he is...) Luffy**

Kate glared at the figure in front of her. Emotions boiled in her stomach, some she knew well of, like hate, sorrow, and a small sense of belonging that it barley was notice. She stepped into the small house, her torn shoes splattered mud on the fine white carpet, something she didn't care about since this was all his doing. Put of this house house, she looked like she could never belong in here, it was too white and clean.

Her red fiery hair, coated in different substances, hanged down her shoulders. She placed a piece behind her ear, grime could be felt on her fingers and behind her ear.

"Katey!" the boy called from the other room. She looked up and followed the voice through the simple house, stopping in front of a room. The black-haired teen was inside, slightly moving odd objects and replacing odd and ends.

"My name note Katey, it's just Kate," she said as she stood outside the room as if there was monster inside of it.

"This will be ya room! The bathroom down the hall, Vivi loaned me some clothes for ya, so they are in the dresser. If ya need anythin' else, just yell!" Luffy said, indicating everything he was talking about, pointing the the black wooden dresser, the door that was place at the end of the small hallway. Kate nodded as he walked out of the room, rambling about his friend, Vivi; something which Kate thought he was in love with Vivi.

As soon as he left the small gray room, Kate shut the room and climb onto the bed. She was in heaven, but the events of today was still lingering inside her head.

_She was at the corner, rain was pounding down hard, washing some of the grime away, but not all of it. Kate coughed, and a strange figure leaned over her, she was in attack mode, but the figure just laughed at her. _

_"You're going to get sick out here in the rain," he mention as he sat next to her, not minding the raindrops spanking down on him. _

_"Not like I have anywhere else to go..." she said with a bit of envy in her voice. Unlike all of the bystanders that pass her corner everyday, she didn't have a home to go to, a place that would protect her against the weather. _

_"Ya' don't?...I know! You can stay at my place!" He said with his fist on top of his other hand. He didn't have a tone of like he was giving something up. A bright smile was position on his childish face. _

_Kate looked at his face, trying to observe the pity he have for her, there was none to be seen. "Why?" was all she could ask. _

_"Well it's lonely in my house since Usopp left...well not no more since you're living there!"_

_"Who said I was?" she asked, well sarcastically._

_"I did!" _

_"What if I didn't want to?"_

_He looked down, his eyes staring into hers. "You don't want to live out here, do ya?"_

Kate sighed while she laid on the clean bed, not clean where she was sitting. Replaying the events through her mind, it was as if he looked inside her soul, or knew about the tragedies in her life, but he never showed one bit of pity, just understanding. This boy saw through her, but he never turned his back on her. Maybe this boy didn't care about the past, just the present and it's offerings, like his offer to take her in.

She scooted off the bed, leaving pieces of trash material on the bed, maybe she could take a shower. Opening the dresser, she chose pieces of clothing, better clothing she ever had in her life. How she wished she could repay 'Vivi' person back for her kindness, wait, how was she suppose to pay Luffy back? He was the one who taken her in, like it was nothing.

She sighed again, and closed the dresser, maybe taking shower would help relive these thoughts. It's been a while since she had one, mostly she cleaned in the rain, or in sinks at gas stations, neither helped her much since she usually gotten dirty anyways. But this time she was planning on staying clean, a nice hot shower would do the trick.

A trash monster went into the bathroom, a fine red-haired woman came out.

**This story was...yeah I don't really even know. I just thought randomly, and nothing other than a shower, to end this story, came up. Please leave reviews and suggestions. **


	25. Sanji - Reasons

**I know, but I kept coming back to them. As you can see this is Fem!Sanji, but unlike my other chapters with her, this one she joining the crew, so this will be OP world. I wanted to do something different for Fem!Sanji, but there are barley any good SanjixLuffy moments in the anime, just meat grabbing and the Monster Trio (including Zoro) fighting. Of course I'll skip all of the fighting scenes, I'm terrible at those.  
**

**Also Sanji is totally OOC since in this I didn't add much of him acting like he does whenever he sees Nami, I like to call lovely-mode... So I wouldn't be expecting much of that, I basically kept this to story. **

**Pairing: Fem!SanjixLuffy**

**AU: OP World, Baratie Arch, Fem!Sanji  
**

"That ship is a eyesore, sink it!" was the line that started of this to happen. It was followed by a chorus of 'Aye!' and 'Gomu Gomu no Pachinko!' Plus some sounds that sounded like a cannon going through the Baratie's roof; a old man falling on to his knees and chefs panicking. Yes, one simple line caused havoc to happen, one line that was uttered by Iron Fist Fullbody.

"We got him, Honor," said a chef as he pulled the rubber boy into the room with the broken roof.

"Here's the culprit," said the other who pulled the boy. How wrong they were...very very wrong...

Luffy was sitting on the floor, he moved when Honor's eyes fell on him, Luffy bowed in front of him. "I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry!" his eyes pop out when he saw the wooden leg that took it's place on Honor's right leg. "AH! Your LEG!"

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Zeff, Honor in other terms. He stomped his good feet into Luffy's face since he started screaming. He placed a hand on his wooden leg, a movement that Luffy couldn't see. "This didn't happen just now."

"What? Oh, so it wasn't me?" asked Luffy as he was knocked back onto the floor.

Zeff unbuttoned his coat, "However, I'm still injured! Medical and repair bills are gonna be expensive." He rested back onto his bed, arms on top of his pillows.

Luffy stood up, "I'm not gonna bargain with you on that... But...I have no money!" he said as he turned around to face the old chef.

"Hmm? Heh... that's truly unfortunate," he smiled, "If you've got no money, you'll have to work it off then." Did this guy know what he was getting himself into? Luffy+work=trouble...

"Ok, I can do that!" Luffy said with a smile.

"You'll have to work here for one year."

"Aye! I'll have to work here for one year." Luffy repeated his words, not acutally understanding them.

"Then I will forgive you," Zeff said.

Luffy's eyes popped out, "O-one year you say?! By one year, you mean one whole year?"

Zeff didn't said anything.

Luffy held up one finger, that when Zeff asked, "What is it?"

"One week, please!" Luffy countered.

Zeff smirked, so this brat wanted to bargin, heh. "What did you say?"

"Two weeks!" Luffy said with two fingers.

"Hey now, you've ruined the restaurant, and injured the head chef!Do you think you can make up for that in just two weeks?" Zeff said while blaming his hat on Luffy's head, it was a pretty long hat by the way.

Luffy held up three fingers, "Then it's decided, three weeks!"

Zeff grunted, "Hell no!" He leaned on one arm and pulled himself in the air. He spin on his one hand, his feet were out, and stomped Luffy.

Moments afterwards, Zeff seated himself back on his bed and stood up. Dust was floating in the air.

The woodpile shook, and Luffy appeared, "No I won't! I've waited 10 years to make myself a pirate. I can't afford to stay here for one year!" He dusted his hat off, afterwards he crossed his hands, "Yosh! I've made up my mind! I'll work here for one week for your forgiveness, that's my final decision."

"Hmm," Zeff walked wards Luffy, "Are you really in that much of a hurry? Then allow me to offer you an alternative solution." Zeff stepped on Luffy's leg, with his wooden peg. "Instead of a year, you can give me your leg," he held up a saw, the light reflected off of it.

Luffy had a frown on his face, "No way!"

Zeff smiled, "How unfortunate..."

For the next few moments, Zeff was attacking Luffy, without the use of his hands, while Luffy yelled "NO!"

Soon Luffy fell to the floor, Zeff stood over him. "Still refusing? DO you think I'd change my mind if you keep on sayin that?"

Luffy huffed for some air before answering, "NO!"

"How unfortunate..." Zeff said without the smile, sweat was coming off of his face.

*Ground crumbled* Both of them felled through the floor, landing inside of the restaurant. Peopled screamed from the sudden crash, they backed away.

"What is it this time?"

"What happened?"

Zeff slowly gotten up, rubbing his head.

"Man, that surprised me!" Luffy said as he sat up from the ground.

One of the chefs, who worried for Zeff, asked, "O-Owner? What's going on?"

"Damn it, see what you did?!" Zeff asked. He looked up at the ceiling, "You broke it! you broke my ceiling!" He gotten closer to Luffy's face, and shouted in it, "It's all your fault, boy!"

Luffy screamed back, "You broke it yourself, old man!"

Some chefs yelled, they had another problem on their hands. "What are you doing, Boss?!" asked one chef.

"Leave him and help us stop Sana here!" yelled the other as he held Sana back from attacking a customer.

Both of the men, who was in each others faces a minute ago, looked at the problem. A blond in a black suit was being held against three other cooks, a female was laying, purple and red (from the attacks), on the ground in front of them. "Hey, Sana!" Zeff yelled at the blond. "Were you fighting in my restaurant again, you ingrate?"

Sana turned her head, "Shut up, you old fart!"Soon the cooks release their hold on Sana, seeing she had her attention on Zeff other than the poor customer.

"What?! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Zeff remarked. "You wanna destroy my restaurant?!" He lifted his wooden peg and knocked it into Sana's face, "You insolent girl!"

He turned to the customer on the ground. She smiled since she thought she gotten her way, guess not. "You're another one! Get the hell outta here!" He slammed his wooden peg, like he did to Sana, into her face. She was rocketed backwards, her face was on the ground.

One of the cooks decided to give a lecture to Sana about her behavior. "The customers are Gods!"

"Only the ones who can stand your cooking," Sana said as she was smoking.

"Patty, Sana! If you wanna fight, don't go doing it in front of our customers!" Zeff warned his two cooks.

-**Skipping this scene, Gin enters and Patty beats him up then throws him outside (haven't we all seen this?)-**

Gin rolled over, holding his stomach. "Damn him..." he muttered. "How dare he... I wouldn't normally let anyone get away with that crap..."

Luffy, who been watching the display from afar, talked. "Hey, you're starving, aren't you?"

"Shut..up!" Gin cursed at the Straw-wearer. "I'm the least bit hungry." His stomach grumbled, making his statement untrue.

The door opened and a plate of food appear by Gin's head. The giver sat to her back on the rails, taking a huff of her cigarette and blowing the smoke out of her mouth. "Eat it," she demanded Gin.

Gin looked at the food and swallowed. He let his pride get in the way and ordered Sana to go away. "This is worse. I won't accept charity. Take it away!"

"Don't be so tough, just eat it already. To me, any hungry person is a customer."

Gin looked away from Sana, "I.. I can't pay for it." His stomach grumbled again.

Sana looked up at the sky, "The vast ocean can be very cruel. It's awful to not have any food or water. Just awful... I understand staving people more than anyone." She looked back at Gin, "I don't care if you wanna die with dignity; but if you eat now, you'd be able to look forward to a new tomorrow, won't you?"

He gasped, he never thought of that, a new tomorrow, how much he wanted to live. He lifted the plate and ate the food, fast. Tears from Sana's kindness washed down his face, but he still ate. "This is so delicious." He wiped some of the tears, "So delicious.. It's too delicious! I thought I was going to die, a goner."

Gin ate couple more spoonfuls, "Yummy, so delicious. I've never had such a good meal in m whole life." He cried a bit more.

Sana, so loved hearing her food complimented, mostly by a male, smiled. "You like it, eh?"

Luffy, who watched the whole display, smiled. He knew now who he wanted to be the cook on his ship... Sana. He leaned across the rails, " You're lucky, ain't you? If he haven't given you something to eat, it'd be all over for you by now. Hey, Ms. Cook, care to join us?"

Sana just looked at Luffy, not saying anything.

"You'll be the chef on our pirate ship!"

"You're a pirate?" asked Sana as Luffy found his way to the deck they were sitting at.

"Yep!" replied Luffy.

"Then why did you attack this restaurant?" Sana questioned since she knew he was the caused of the broken roof. It's been on her mind for awhile.

"That was an accident!" defended Luffy, replaying the events with Fullbody in his head. "We were just defending ourselves."

"What does that mean?...Anyways, you'd better not do anything else to this place. The head chef here was once a chef on a notorious pirate ship." Sana warned the pirate.

"Heh? So that old man was a pirate?"

"For that old fart, this restaurant is worth more than any treasure. And those cooks who came after his fame was once fierce pirates. Well, the pirates in these parts often come to this place."

"Yeah, this place never seems to have a dull moment."

"It's not that bad, I'm used to it. Recently, most of the people only come to watch the cooks and pirates brawl. But thanks to that, it scares away all of the part-time waiters."

"Oh, that explains it!" Luffy said. "No wonder he wants me to work here for a whole year." He looked at Sana, "Hey, join us!"

"I refuse," Sana said back. She thought back, when she was a child and hungry, how Zeff helped her and how they made this restaurant."I'm sorry but I have my reasons why I must remain here."

Luffy swung down, close to kissing her. "No! I refuse!"

That caught Sana off guard, "A-About what?"

"I refuse your refusal!" Luffy said as he crossed his arms. Sana looked annoyed, but he kept talking. "You're a good cook, so come with me and be a pirate!"

"Hey now, you listen to me!"

"So, what's your reason?" asked Luffy.

"I don't need to tell you!" Sana resorted. This kept flip-flopping that it confused her.

"Eh? Didn't you say you wanted me to listen to you?" asked Luffy. First rule of dealing with woman, they change their minds fast and you must not question it!

"I meant that you must accept my decision! Please tried to understand, I just can't leave this place."

Luffy closed his face close to hers, he wanted her, so he wasn't changing his mind about the matter.

Gin watched the both of them, standing face to face. "Sorry to interrupt, but..." After getting their attention, he introduced himself. "So you're a pirate too, what's your goal?"

"One Piece! I'm headed for the Grand Line."

Gin gasped, "You're still looking for a cook...your crew must be quite small."

Luffy pointed to Sana, "Yeah. We've got five, counting her."

"Please don't count me in," Sana said.

"You look like a decent guy, so I will give you a piece of advice. Don't go to the Grand Line, you're still young so don't rush. Grand Line is only a small part of the World's vast oceans. There are many other places."

"Oh, I see," commented Luffy. "So do you know anything about the Grand Line?"

"I don't know nothing about it. Nothing! Nothing at all! That's why is so damn scary!" confessed Gin as he held his head.

"Are you really one of the dreaded Krieg's men?" asked Sana.

A few moments later, Gin was inside a small boat. "I just thought I would warn you. Oh, and Sana-san... Thank you very much. You saved my life. The fried rice was the best!" He smiled as he said the next part, "Can I please come again?"

Sana smiled back, "Anytime!

"Hey there! Waiter-boy!" yelled Zeff who came out.

"Old man?"

"So here you are!" grunted Zeff.

Sana turned her back to Gin and quietly told him to leave.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna get in trouble for letting me eat for free." He said as he realized how this affected others.

"Whatever..." Sana said as she went over and picked up the plate he used. She dump them into the ocean, "They don't have any proof now, do they?"

Gin started to tear up from Sana'a affection. His sail went down and his small boat started to move. "Don't get caught again, Gin-san!" Sana yelled over him.

"Thank you Sana-san! I won't forget this..." Gin said while bowing his head.

"Sana! Waiter-boy!" Zeff called to the two. They turned their heads and faced Zeff, "Get back to work, right now!"

XXX

Luffy working, that's a laugh. He was sent to the kitchen, seeing as their was nothing to do, he sat down and leaned back in a chair.

A missing order came up, and the cooks argue. The chair screeched, and the cooks yelled at Luffy, "If you're just sitting around, GO WASH THE DISHES!"

The cooks, lead by Patty, started talking about Sana. Luffy was listening, as he smash dishes.

"It pisses me off that she's the assistant head chef!" yelled Patty.

"What can we do about it?"

"She's been here longer than anybody else on this ship."

"Why does she even stays, even though she doesn't get along with the boss?" asked other.

"Coz she wants to be the Head Chef?" suggested another.

"So, you knew?"

*Smash* came form the sink Luffy was using.

"Hey, waiter boy! How many dishes have you broken?!" asked Patty as he showed off his arms.

"Sorry, I forgot to count!" confessed Luffy, too honest.

"That's not how you apologize for breaking them!" Patty grabbed a broom, "forget about the dishes, go clean up over there!"

Luffy grabbed the broom from his hands, "Yosh!" As he walked by a plate, he grabbed a piece of food.

One of the cooks behind him screams, "Don't go eating that! That's the main course!"

Luffy, being Luffy, placed his hand on a hot pot, causing his skin to burn. "HOT-T!" he yelled as he grabbed his hand. Plates and pot lifted into the air as he fell on the floor. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Get out of the kitchen!" yelled Patty. "Listen up, you go serve the customers. Ask what they want. Can you handle that?"

Luffy, out of Patty's grip, walked down the stairs. "It's so hard to do all of these odd jobs... I guess this is what Oby felt like, eh?"

"Hey there, Waiter!" called Nami, who was sitting at the table with the other two.

"Hey! It's you guys!"

Usopp laughed, "Hey, I heard you've gotta work here for a year!"

"Can I redraw the pirate flag?" asked Zora.

Luffy, who reached the table by now, drool at the food in sight. "What all this? You all stuff yourselves with such great food while I'm not around?!"

**Yeah I'm ending here, this wasn't as fluffy as I wanted this :/ Please review and suggest!**


	26. Ace - Death

**I'm going to put this on complete, I might add other chapters over time so be watching for them, but right now I can't think of anything. Thanks for the reviews, suggestions, and your time. Also reviews after this chapter are very welcomed. Suggestions are always welcome since I'm not fully completing this series, just right now I'm pushing this off my plate since it's too full. So here's a small story since I know you would hate this was updated but it turned out just to be an author's note.**

**Pairing: Fem!AcexLuffy**

**AU: Gangster AU, Fem!Ace, Evil!Robin (since I needed someone), Death! since this chapter is kinda like a ending.**

Ann just stared at the guy. She didn't know him, but here he was, towering over her. Bloos was seeping from his shirt, something that was meant for Ann, not this man. She gasped, this wasn't suppose to happen, it was going to be quick and over with, not this. A poor man gotten in the way, and he paid the price for saving Ann, a shot to the heart.

Robin stood in shock, the man wasn't there before, he just appeared in her eyepiece after she taken the shot. But she didn't have any time to take any actions, the police was coming so Robin ran away.

This man wasn't suppose to happen. He appeared out of no where in the dark alley. He protected Ann, a girl he didn't know, killing himself in the process. His mouth was cocked in a smile, he was glad he saved someone.

His strawhat was blown away in the air, leaving it's dead master behind.

His body was frozen in time, never leaving that position above Ann.

His soul already lift the body which it lived for years.

His white shirt has a hole and red surrounds it.

His smile was open as if to say something.

His eyebrows furrowed together to hurry, to save.

His skin was pale as the night.

His hands stuck in same position.

His eyes shown no life.

His blood poured out.

His hair tangled.

Ann watched.

Death.

**Okay, don't really know what else I could add at teh end. Most of what I wanted to say was above. I'm putting this on complete, stories will/might be added later, leave reviews and suggestions, thanks for reading/reviewing/and for your time. Thanks for reading my stories, it means alot!**


	27. Franky - Glaze

**Okay, this been awhile since I added on... feels weird writing about this again. **

**For the Guests comments concerning the next chapter being Ace and Luka (I'm guessing you've read my other stories), Luka is the name for Fem!Luffy and this collection is about Male!Luffy and Fem!any-males so I can't upload those to this. I could write a story concerning them, but it won't be placed within this collection. But I would need a big idea for that couple...suggestions?  
**

**Also if I re-wrote these changing the genders, then it wouldn't be much of a challenge (since I already do that in my other stories) and I believe someone else is doing that (correct me if I'm wrong) so I like to keep out of their way.**

**Okay, back to the story.**

**Pairing: Fem!FrankyxLuffy (I believe this was suggested but I forgot who suggested it). Franky's name will be Fran (simple and I just finish Franken Fran) **

**AU: Modern AU, Fem!Franky, Surfer!Luffy, Repairer!Franky**

**I don't know nothing about surfing, unless it was net surfing, since I never been to an ocean, let alone surf on one. I don't know it surfboards can get repaired, or how, so most of this is gibberish. **

Fran POV

I crossed my leg over the injured one, and looked down at my work, my masterpiece. It was a new edition of Fran's Super collection, number 34. Super was the name since it floated on water, and majorly SUPER!

The fin was topnotch, the edges were smooth, and the paint was bold. My braid fell out of behind my ear, I slightly pushed it back to admired my newest work. This one was a keeper, so I called Zeeba over to stack it on top, which he did.

The ocean washed onto the sand and my right foot tingled. My other foot wasn't as lucky... it was a surfer accident and I paid for it. Now I live my life in this little repair shop, doing something close to my dream. Repairing and building surfboards was the closest I could actually get to surfing, mostly because of my left leg.

I looked up at the waves, and watched. People were heading out. One of them, a black-haired came close to my shop. I looked up, out the window, at the same time he looked inside, directly at me. He was looking within my soul, and I was letting him. Soon he smiled, which I returned. Our glaze was soon torn apart when one of his friends pushed him on the ground.

**That was very short...:( I couldn't think much to add onto it. Please review and suggest since I'm not dead... **

**Also, for those who like Fem!Luffy, there a Poll on my Profile concerning the next major pairing for my next story. Of course this centers around a Fem!Luffy, not Nami, Vivi, or Hancock (sorry but I love writing about Fem!Luffy...).**


End file.
